Journey to the Past
by angelflutest
Summary: Elizabeth Gilbert, Elena's twin sister just moved back to Mystic Falls. How will she take finding out Vampires and witches are real? When a mysterious and handsome vampire rolls into town will she see what everyone else sees? Why is he so interested in her if she is not the doppelganger? Read to find out. Klausxoc
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  
This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. So play nice.  
Starting with Season 1 Episode 11 Bloodlines, eventually it'll turn into a Klaus oc fic.  
But until then, I'm inserting my lovely oc into the story.  
Give it a shot? You never know.  
I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries, not the plot, and defiantly not the characters.  
I only own my oc.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Remember to breathe  
_Nodding in approval at my appearance in the bathroom before, not quiet believing that I was about to see my twin again after a year. My auburn red hair just past my shoulders, bright blue eyes hidden under thick lashes gazing back at me, flawless tan skin, and very light make up. A simple, royal blue, swoop neck blouse, skinny dark wash jeans, and a pair of teal blue, metallic stiletto heels, with diamond covered bows over the toes, and diamond covered heels. Smiling at my reflection, I headed out the door to my starburst orange 2009 HHR with a black pen stripe down the sides.

Pulling up to the old familiar house, taking another deep breath I walked to the front door. Looking around for a second I knocked on the door. Waiting a few seconds, until Aunt Jenna answered the door.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Hi Aunt Jenna."  
Grinning she pulled me into a hug.  
"Jeremy and Elena miss you."  
"I miss everyone too."  
Pulling back we smiled at each other.  
"Do I still have my old room?"  
"Naturally."  
"Yay."  
Laughing we started unpacking my little car, surprisingly everything fit inside the small room next to Elena's.  
"I have to get going, I'll be back soon."  
"Ok Jenna, I'm gonna go see the town, see who remembers me."  
"Have fun."  
Laughing she left the house in a rush.  
Taking a deep breath, I left the house a few minutes later. Deciding to leave my car and walk, I passed the cemetery.  
_Guess I better see where they're buried.  
_Walking threw the cemetery, quickly finding my parents grave site.  
Looking down at the tombstone, sighing; my good mood quickly diminishing.  
"I know, I should have been there for your funeral. I just couldn't do it."  
Hearing a twig snap, I looked over my shoulder, not seeing anything I turned back to the grave site.  
"You two always favored Elena over me, I guess, if you hadn't have done that I wouldn't have lost so much weight and moved across the country. But, I was happy away from here. I just hope you two can forgive all the cruel things I said before I left. I love you both."  
Turning around I made my way out of the cemetery. Looking down at the concrete, not entirely to sure where to go. All of a sudden I collided with something or someone.  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry."  
I looked up at the fairly good looking teenager.  
Light brown hair combed back, wearing a leather jacket, hazel eyes, and pale skin.  
"I'm sorry, I should've been looking where I was going."  
"No, that was my bad, I'm Elizabeth by the way, Liz for short. Who are you?"  
Smirking he offered his hand.  
"Stefan, you look a lot like someone I know."  
"Elena Gilbert?"  
Shocked he nodded.  
"I'm her twin."  
"Oh."  
Laughing I nodded to him.  
"Well, I'll be on my way. It was nice meeting you Stefan."  
"You too Liz."  
Grinning I continued to walk around town, until I got a call from Jenna.  
'Liz, can you come home?'  
"Yeah, I'll head back now, should take about twenty minutes. Hey do you know a Stefan?"  
'Salvatore? He's Elena's boyfriend.'  
"Oh, ok, I can see that."  
'I'll see you when you get home.'  
"K, bye."  
Spinning on my heel, I made my way back to the house. This time watching where I was going so as to NOT run into anybody.

As night fell I was in my room relaxing when I heard Elena walk in.  
_And here we go.  
_Jenna had told me that Elena had disappeared and had lied to her, so I figured there was going to be an argument when she got home.  
Waiting a few minutes, I stuck my head out of my room. Scarring Elena to death.  
"Liz! Don't do that! I didn't know you were back."  
Laughing I followed her into her room, hopping onto her bed.  
"So, where were you? I didn't get the home coming I was expecting."  
"Georgia."  
"Georgia? Never mind, tell me later. Tell me about this boy, Stefan Salvatore?"  
Sighing she sat across from me.  
"A lot has happened over the last year."  
She sighed again, looking me in the eye, something she never did before I left.  
"Elena? What's wrong?"  
"There is so much I want to tell you, but I can't."  
"Miss Elena Gilbert, since when were you so serious?"  
Laughing I saw her visibly relax a little.  
"Stefan Salvatore is my boyfriend."  
"Aw. When did yall meet?"  
"He transferred to Mystic High this year."  
"Football player?"  
"Yes."  
"Amazing, you still cheering?"  
"Taking a break, you?"  
"Naturally."  
"Look, I've had a really long day."  
"Yeah, me too. Talk more tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."

And that's it for the first chapter, let me know what you think?  
Please? I promise it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!  
Thank you **Jaja123 **and** jemmamaree** for reviewing!  
I own nothing but Liz.  
Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

Hearing a noise coming from Elena's room I slipped out of bed, creeping into the hall to see Elena's door was cracked open. Seeing Stephan sitting on her bed, opening a small box.  
"I made this bracelet for Jeremy, a few extra ones for friends. You can put it in jewelry, you can even put it in food or drink, as long as it's in you, or on you, a vampire cannot control you."  
"Wow, so much to remember."  
"But there's another vampire in town, so until we find out what he wants, we have to be careful."  
Taking a deep breath, making sure I looked somewhat presentable. Pushing open the door I fixed Elena in a glare as I leaned against the doorframe.  
"So, you gonna tell me what the hell I missed?"  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enough."  
Before Elena could say anything we heard Jeremy yell from downstairs about needing money.  
"I'll explain everything in a minute Liz, after I pay the pizza guy."  
"You better."  
Sighing she headed down stairs while Stefan and I had a staring contest.  
After Elena walked back into the room she motioned for me to sit next to her.  
Sitting down I waited for an explanation. Elena looked at Stefan before taking a deep breath.

Listening to my sister explain everything, I sat back in thought. Turning to a Stefan I smiled at him.  
"So you're a vampire that drinks animal blood?"  
"Yes."  
"Well ok then."  
Elena smiled knowing I was ok with it.  
Finally we said goodnight to Stefan and I was able to go back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning I hooked the vervain filled necklace around my neck. Deciding it didn't look to bad, I pulled on my black slacks and a purple blouse, praying I was gonna find a job today before walking out the door.  
After applying to several jobs I walked to the Mystic Grill to eat some form of dinner.  
Hearing my phone go off, I quickly answered it.  
"Hey sis what's up?"  
'You're going to the decades dance tonight.'  
"Oh? I am?"  
'Yes, I'm not dealing with Damon alone.'  
"Who's Damon?"  
'Stefan's older brother.'  
"Great, yeah, I'll go. What the hell? What decade is it?"  
'50's.'  
"Fun, I'll be home later to help you get ready, gotta find something to wear."  
'Good.'  
Laughing I hung up and walked into a vintage looking shop.  
"What can I help you find?"  
Smiling at the older lady working the small boutique.  
"My sister is forcing me to go to the decades dance tonight, and since I just got back in town I don't have anything to wear."  
"I can help with that."  
Leading towards the back of the boutique she asked what my sizes were and handed me an outfit to try on before I could give my opinion.  
"Trust me dear."  
Zipping up the fifties inspired dress, smiling at the baby pink fabric covered in black flowers. Stepping out the woman handed me a black head band.  
"You'll be a show stopper tonight my dear."  
"Hope so."  
After paying the lady I headed back to the house, walking threw the door.  
Smiling at Elena as I showed her my dress.  
"Nice."  
Laughing we started getting ready, blow drying my hair and zipping up my dress I turned to Elena as she was finishing getting dressed.  
"So, tell me about Damon."  
"You'll see for yourself."  
"That is not encouraging."  
Laughing she joined me in the bathroom, working our hair just perfectly.  
"You know we're adopted right?"  
"Yeah, I figured we were."  
Laughing we nodded, walking into Elena's room we heard a door close.  
"The hell was that?"  
"I'll go look."  
Popping her head out Elena looked to see if Jeremy of Jenna was home, hearing a clicking noise, I noticed the pocket watch on Elena's bed.  
"Elena? Is this supposed to be moving?"  
Turning around she noticed the watch in my hand.  
Grabbing her phone she dialed a number, freaked out I walked down stairs. Feeling some one grab my shoulders and then pain shot threw my neck, screaming in pain. Feeling light headed I watched as Elena came down stairs, all of a sudden the vampire that had been feeding off my neck was thrown across the room. Falling forward Elena caught me.  
"Liz! Are you ok?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
Seeing Stefan squat next to me; watching as he bit into his wrist before shoving it into my mouth. Resenting the taste of blood, I shoved his hand away. Realizing the pain in my neck was gone, I gently touched where the vampire had bitten me, only to find smooth skin.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

After meeting the infamous Damon, I sat on the couch as everyone tried to figure out what happened.  
"How'd he get in?"  
"He was invited in."  
Smiling at Elena who was next to me.  
"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."  
"Well he get's points for that."  
I shot Damon a look, a vampire tries to kill me and he get's points for posing as a pizza guy?  
"Did he say what he wanted?"  
This time I spoke up.  
"No, he was to busy chomping on my neck."  
"And you have no idea who this is?"  
"No. Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."  
"Do you think there's more than one?"  
"God I hope not."  
Elena gave me a look, that I happily returned.  
"We don't know."  
"Damon. He was invited in."  
Sighing the tall vampire sat on the arm rest next to me.  
"Then we go get him tonight."  
Turning his gaze to Elena and I, a smile crossing his features.  
"You up for it?"  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, we'll see who shows up."  
"That's a bad idea."  
"Till we get him this house isn't safe, or anyone in it. It's worth a shot."  
"I'll do it."  
Looking at Elena for a second, deciding I wanted to help as well.  
"What can I do?"  
"You're staying here."  
Glaring at my sister, instantly going on the defensive.  
"No I'm not, a vampire almost ate me, I'm getting some revenge."  
"No. It's too dangerous."

Pulling up to the dance; a grin crossing my features.  
_Looks like little sister forgot I have my own car.  
_Walking into the gym, instantly spotting Elena talking to Stefan and Damon.  
Sneaking up to the group just in time to see Elena turn down a dance with Damon.  
"Well that sucks."  
Smirking he turned to me.  
"Well well, if it isn't the twin. Wanna dance?"  
"I would love to."  
Leading me to the dance floor, resting his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Hard to believe you two are related."  
Laughing a little he looked over to the happy couple.  
"Yes, I got the looks and the brains; poor Stefan, takes after our mother."  
Laughing we pulled apart as the song ended.  
"You and Elena, hard to believe you two are twins."  
"Oh, I know."  
Watching as he winked at me before grabbing a young blonde and dancing with her.  
Seeing Elena take off running, I quickly followed. Eventually reaching the cafeteria; feeling a hand on my shoulder, smiling at Damon before Stefan started interrogating the vampire.  
Seeing the vampire's blood, I felt sick and walked into the hall. Holding my head in my hands for a second, waiting for the feeling to pass.  
Elena walked over to me, lightly rubbing my back.  
"Still get sick at the sight of blood huh?"  
"Yeah, I thought I'd gotten over it, guess not."  
Shaking my head; turning to my sister.  
"Is he dead?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can we go home now?"  
"Yeah."  
Nodding we walked out of the school. Reaching my car, she rolled her eyes.

Yay!  
Remember to review yall!  
I'm workin hard on writing the chapters. Hopefully when season 4 starts I'll be all nice and caught up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!  
Ok, word of warning, this is actually two episodes instead of just one.  
Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't wrap my head around all the information from last night.  
Walking downstairs in a daze; feeling sick from blood loss and from seeing blood last night. Hearing my cell phone go off I grabbed it, smiling at the caller ID.  
"Hey hun, what's up?"  
'Hate when you call me that.'  
"Well, to bad."  
'What are you doing today?'  
"As far as I know, nothing."  
'You should come hang out with me, I need some distractions.'  
"Uh oh, what happened?"  
'We broke up.'  
"Oh hun, yeah I'll swing by."  
Spotting Elena walking threw the door, trying to be sneaky.  
"Hey!"  
"Crap."  
Laughing I hugged her.  
"I don't care what you and you vamp boyfriend were doing, I'm going to see and old friend of mine."  
"Old friend?"  
"Remember when I left? This is the friend I stayed with when I wasn't living with our aunt and uncle."  
"Oh. Have fun."  
"I will."  
Walking out the door; happily hopping in my car.

"I'm so sorry hun."  
Looking over at my best friend, his short spiky blue hair gaining us lots of attention; his name is Trey.  
And we've been threw hell and back together.  
"Whatever, so how have you been? Still green?"  
Laughing at his question, I know I should be embarrassed about having this conversation in the middle of the food court in a packed mall, but that's just how our relationship has always been.  
"Not a lot going on, my twins boyfriend is a vampire, and yeah, I'm still green."  
"Hold up, your twins' boyfriend is a vampire?"  
Laughing harder at the look he gave me.  
"Yep."  
"Like real vampires?"  
"Yes, like drinking blood, immortal, vampire."  
"That's cool, he doesn't sparkle does he?"  
"No thank God."  
Nodding at him in agreement.  
"Oh, I have something else to tell you."  
Tilting my head in curiosity.  
"Let's go home, it'll be easier to show you."  
"Why so serious hun?"  
"You'll see."  
Shrugging I lead the way back to my car, loading everything in the back before driving back to the house.  
Reaching his house we unpacked everything as night began to fall.  
"Follow me Liz."  
"Ok."  
Freaking out a little I followed him down into his basement.  
"I've never been down here."  
"For good reason."  
Completely confused, I watched as he turned on a light switch, revealing chains bolted to the floor.  
"What's going on Trey?"  
"You'll see."  
Locking the door behind me, he shut another door that was made out of wrought iron in front of me, locking it with a padlock, handing me the key.  
"Tell me what's going on Trey."  
"I told you, you'll see."  
Groaning in frustration; pocketing the key and sitting on the small step, watching as Trey chained himself to the floor. All of a sudden his back arched unnaturally causing him to scream. Covering my mouth in shock as the sounds of bones breaking and his screams filtered threw the air.  
Flinching as fur began to grow over the skin I could see.  
Closing my eyes for a few minutes, all of a sudden I heard an animalistic growl. Looking up I saw a black wolf looking at me, pacing in front of the door, panic ran down my back. It lunged at me, hitting the bars with a large crash, shaking his head he went back to pacing.  
"Trey?"

Waking up the next morning I shot up from my spot against the wall, sighing in relief when I saw Trey human again.  
"What are you?"  
"A werewolf."  
Helping me to my feet, he waited for my reaction.  
"Ok, so my best friend is a werewolf. I can live with that."  
"Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't hun."  
Wrapping my arms around his neck, squealing when he picked me and started walking back to the living room; sitting me down on the counter, I watched as he set about making breakfast.  
"You don't have to."  
"I scared the hell out of you last night, yes I do."  
Smiling I kissed his cheek, hearing my phone go off I hopped off the counter.  
"Hello?"  
'Where are you?'  
"With Trey. I'm ok."  
'Jenna found something about our birth mother.'  
"Really? What?"  
'She just gave me an address for a Trudie Peterson, I think I'm gonna go see her.'  
"Don't go without me."  
'Well hurry up.'  
"Yeah. I'm headed that way now."  
Hanging up, I turned to Trey who was smiling a little.  
"Elena found out we were adopted and she's been looking for our birth mother ever sense. And she found an address. I don't want her to go alone, and I'm honestly curious."  
Pulling me into a quick hug.  
"Have fun be safe, you know you can call me if anything happens."  
"Now you sound like a mom."  
"Well, now you know I can protect you if I need to."  
"That's true."  
Kissing his cheek again, I headed for the door, promising to call him when I found something out.

Pulling up to the house Elena and I took a deep breath as we looked at each other.  
"Let's see what she has to say."  
"Alright."  
Walking up to the door Elena knocked on the door. As we were about to walk away a short, skinny, wide eyed, curly blonde haired woman answered the door.  
"Trudie? T-Trudie Peterson?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um, my name is Elena Gilbert, and this is Elizabeth Gilbert. We wanted to talk to you about Isabel Fleming."  
"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"  
_She's hiding something, or she's genuinely afraid of something.  
_"We think that umm, well, do you know if she had twins that she gave up for adoption?"  
"My God, you're her daughters. I was just gonna make some tea, would you like some?"  
We looked at each other for a second before nodding.  
"Sure."  
"Umm, the kitchen's this way."  
Walking into the cozy little house, the smell of vervain hit my senses. Not a lot, but just enough to be noticed.  
"I wasn't gonna come, I didn't think I was but."  
Looking around the dinning room as I took a seat across from the woman; vaguely listening to Trudie. Watching her body language I could tell she was scared out of her mind.  
_What has her so scared?  
_As we waited for Trudie to walk back in Elena turned to me.  
"How's Trey?"  
"He's fine, a little depress but he'll be fine."  
"Good."  
Nodding in agreement as Trudie joined us with a year book, telling us stories about Isabel.  
"You haven't touched your tea."  
Looking down I realized she was right, Elena and I both were distracted and had forgotten about it.  
Taking a sip, immediately realizing vervain was in it.  
"What is this?"  
"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture."  
"Vervain?"  
I almost gasped at the look of pure fear the woman gave us.  
"You know."  
"Know what?"  
"You didn't invite us in and your serving vervain tea, you know."  
"I think that you should probably leave."  
"Wait, what are you not telling us?"  
"Please leave. Now."  
Grabbing Elena we left the house.  
Looking over our shoulders we spotted some random guy standing in the middle of the street staring at us.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know."  
"She's afraid of something."  
"How do you know?"  
Scoffing I sat back in my seat, texting Trey everything that had happened.  
"I used to screen people for the police remember? I know what to look for. She was scared. And I mean she was scared to death when you mentioned vervain."  
Elena sighed as we hit town.  
"I'm gonna talk to Stefan."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna meet you at the fundraiser."  
She nodded as I slid out of her car and walked to the grill. After I took my seat I felt my phone go off.  
**Do you need me there?  
**Sighing I thought about my answer, he was practically my brother.  
**No, I'll be fine. But, if you feel like offering an ear, I wouldn't mind the company of a wolf.  
**Smirking to myself I waited for his reply.  
**I knew I shouldn't have shown you. You offered your ear so I'll offer mine. Where are you?  
**Laughing a little, knowing he was right.  
**The grill, the fundraiser is tonight.  
**Spotting Elena and Stefan walking in I waived them over.  
**Be there in 15  
**Greeting Stefan I quickly texted him back.  
**Thanks  
**"Who are you texting?"  
"Trey, he'll be here in fifteen minutes."  
"Great, haven't seen him in years."  
Laughing Jenna squeezed in between Elena and I.  
Just as the fundraiser was about to begin Trey slid in next to me, throwing an arm around my waist, throwing a glare over his shoulder.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I didn't like what the pedo two tables' back was saying about you."  
Laughing he greeted Elena and was introduced to Stefan. Leaning into Trey as the governor's wife interrogated Damon, who started talking about Isabel.  
Hearing Damon call her delicious Elena and I bolted. Feeling a hand on my wrist I clung to Trey as the reality of knowing Damon killed our birth mother.  
"That man, I saw that man outside of Trudie's."  
Looking over I spotted the same man we had seen near Elena's car.  
Keeping a close eye on the guy as Stefan led Elena back inside. Hearing a low growl I looked up at Trey.  
"Hey, it's alright."  
Trey turned his silver eyes down to me, calming down a little.  
"He's not gonna hurt me."  
Nodding he kept his gaze on the man that was now across from us.  
_If I didn't know how gay he is, I would think he's trying to prove something.  
_Hearing Elena come back out of the Grill, stopping next to Trey and I, listening as the mysterious man started speaking.  
"I have a message for you."  
"What?"  
"Stop looking."  
"Stop looking for what?"  
"She doesn't want to know you, either of you. She doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Isabel."  
"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"  
"She's alive? Does that mean she's a?"  
"Elena, he's under compulsion."  
"Do you understand?"  
"Yes, we do."  
"Good."  
Getting a bad feeling I watched as he looked up the street for a second before turning back to us.  
"I'm done now."  
And he stepped back into the street, getting plowed into by a semi truck.  
Covering my mouth at the sight of all the blood; Trey turned me away from the accident.  
"Come on, I'm taking you home."  
Nodding I let him lead me to his Jeep; trying not to get sick on the drive home.

Feeling better by the time we reached the house.  
"Your not gonna drive home. Are you?"  
"Thought about it."  
"Don't Trey, please?"  
Sighing he nodded. Reaching my room I grabbed a set of pajamas to sleep in. Changing in the bathroom I walked out to see Trey making himself comfortable on my bed.  
"I thought dogs sleep on the floor."  
"I really should not have shown you that."  
"Nope."  
I sat next to him, grinning.  
"But I'm glad you did."  
Shaking his head; scoffing as I turned off the light and settled in for the night.

Please review!  
Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!  
This one is two episodes instead of one, just so you know.  
Thank you **dmonlovr **and **Jaja123 **for reviewing!  
Everyone enjoy!

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on?"  
Jolting awake I saw Jenna leaning against my doorframe.  
Feeling a weight on my waist, looking down I saw a slim arm. Glancing behind me, I saw a passed out Trey curled against me. Trying not to laugh I wiggled out of the wolf's grasp. Walking over to Jenna who looked relieved that I was still wearing clothes.  
"I thought you said he was gay."  
"He is."  
"That didn't look like it."  
"Jenna calm down, we've been friends forever. I know what team he plays for."  
"No more sleeping over."  
Almost laughing at her sudden over protectiveness.  
_Elena's the one sleeping with Stefan and I'm getting yelled at.  
_"Fine."  
Rolling her eyes she left my room, listening as she walked downstairs, spinning around I spotted a very awake Trey.  
"You're gonna get me in trouble wolf."  
"Is that my new nickname?"  
"You didn't like hun, but if you don't like wolf, I can keep calling you hun."  
"No, no, wolf will be just fine."

Hugging my friend one more time before he started his drive back home; sighing I realized I had nothing to do. After hours of searching pointless stuff on my laptop, I came across something slightly interesting.  
**The beginning of the vampire  
**_You have got to be kidding me, but I am bored, so what the hell?  
_Clicking the button I started reading, after another three hours, I was bored and didn't care about any of it, something about Vikings? I didn't see how it had any effect on me, so I kept searching. Looking at the time I decided to change up my look. Grabbing my keys and my wallet I ran down to the drug store and bought some hair dye.  
Reaching the house, I happily busied myself with dying my hair a golden blonde colored.  
After half an hour, I finally had the color I wanted. Hearing Elena come home I poked my head out of the bathroom.  
"So? What do you think?"  
"Blonde?"  
"Why not?"  
"Looks good."  
Laughing I told her about Jenna thinking I was sleeping with Trey. And she told me about her lovely double date.  
"Caroline will get over it, she always does."  
"I know."

That night a storm blew in, jolting my already tired mind awake.  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
Slipping out of bed for a few minutes grabbing my phone realizing my wolf hadn't texted me back.  
**You ok?  
**Walking to Elena's room I smiled as she was getting ready.  
**Yeah, sorry, had a lot to think about, lost track of time.  
**"Hey Elena, were you headed?"  
"To Stefan's."  
"Mind if I come?"  
Looking at my phone I must have tilted my head in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Just Trey."  
**What were you thinking about?  
**"Yeah you can come with me."  
"Thanks, I'll drive, my car sits higher in this mess."  
Walking outside we ran to my car.

"I say we go to Pearl's bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."  
Sighing I made myself comfortable on the couch. Checking my phone again waiting for Trey to text me back.  
"Yeah, and then what? Turn to the rest of the house full of vampires and say whoops sorry?"  
Ignoring the conversation completely I laid out on the leather couch, watching the display as Damon kept looking at my new hair color.  
"Say one thing about blondes having more fun, I will kill you."  
Laughing he walked out of the room.  
"Hey Stefan?"  
"Yes Liz?"  
"Can I stay here? My house is driving me crazy."  
"Sure?"  
I looked up to see him looking at Elena who nodded. Tossing her my keys she headed home.  
Going threw the library after a few hours I got a text from Stefan's phone.  
**Help  
**"The hell?"  
Turning to my computer, quickly tracking Stefan's phone to some farm house.  
"Well well well, let's see what he needs help with."  
Realizing Damon must have left without me, rolling my eyes I grabbed my hunting jacket that was made for this kind of weather. Using the GPS on my phone, I walked to the farm house. Looking threw the window I saw numerous amounts of people.  
_Ten bucks says they are all vampires except the lady with all the bites.  
_Coming up with a plan, I knocked on the front door. As the woman opened the door I threw myself at her, knowing she would be on a high from all the bites.  
"Auntie! I missed you!"  
Sure enough she looked lost.  
"You don't remember me? It's me Abby!"  
Slowly her eyes lit up.  
"Oh yes dear, welcome."  
Smiling she let me in as a tall, large vampire walked up.  
"Who's this?"  
"My niece, dear."  
Turning to me his eyes focusing on mine, keeping absolutely still acting like he had a hold of me.  
"Come with me, don't say a word."  
Nodding in agreement I followed him threw the house. Keeping track of the vampires, I felt like I was going to die. Reaching the basement, he led me into the same room as Stefan and another vampire sat tied with rope, the smell of vervain almost chocking me. Turning to me again the vampire trying to use compulsion again.  
"You will stand here, say nothing, and do nothing."  
"I won't say or do anything."  
Nodding he left, listening for his heavy foot steps I turned to Stefan.  
"Liz?"  
"Shh, I'm gonna get you out of here Stefan."  
Walking around I started to untie the rope when the door was busted open, seeing the vampire from before my heart sank, next thing I know, I feel the pain of someone draining my blood, and then nothing.

Waking up in a daze to see the familiar blue eyes of Damon Salvatore looking down at me.  
"Morning sunshine."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"You tried to play miss hero and I found a vampire trying to drain you of all your blood. Brought you back here, gave you some vampire blood, and that's it."  
"Where's Stefan?"  
He rolled his eyes as I sat up, grunting in pain.  
"Last I saw he was hanging from the ceiling ok? I'm worried about my friend."  
"He's fine, drank some of Elena's blood."  
Nodding the confusing vampire helped me stand up from the bed. Taking slow steps, surprised to see Damon by my side the entire way, keeping a hand on my back.  
Seeing Elena across the hall I smiled at her.  
"What's up?"  
"Vickie's dead."  
"Vickie? Like Matt's sister Vickie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Go see him; he needs his friend right now."  
Taking a deep breath she nodded. Smiling Damon decided he didn't need to help me anymore, so he left me standing in the hallway. Shrugging I walked back to the room I had been in, getting comfortable in the welcoming sheets, deciding spending one night at the Salvatore's couldn't be that bad.

So? Whatcha think?  
Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new chapter!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Waking up to rock music blaring threw the house, walking downstairs to see Stefan and Damon talking. Even from this distance I could tell something was up with Stefan. Standing up Damon smiled at me.  
"Morning sunshine."  
"Do you know where my phone ended up?"  
Laughing he pointed to the kitchen table. Grinning at the small device, clicking the button on the side, sighing when I saw no text or missed calls from my wolf.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My friend that you saw a couple days ago hasn't answered my texts and that's unusual."  
Smirking he offered me a drink, smiling I shook my head.  
"I need to go home."  
Sighing he nodded.  
"Go then."  
Hearing the tone of his voice, I sighed.  
_Ok, maybe I don't have to leave yet.  
_"What are you doing today?"  
"Founders meeting."  
"Which I can't go to."  
Hearing my phone go off I saw a text from Elena  
**Be advised, uncle John is back.  
**"I'll talk to you later Damon, text me when ever."  
Smirking I walked over to the vampire, wrapping my arms around his waist, taking him by surprise for a moment.  
"Be safe, I have a feeling the founders meeting is going to be a rough one."  
"Naturally."  
Laughing I headed out to my car.

Reaching the house, I smiled at Jenna.  
"Where were you?"  
"With Damon. I heard John is back."  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Business."  
I gave her a you're-lying-to-me glare before trudging upstairs.  
Going threw my closet, looking for something to wear to the founder's day party.  
Walking over to Elena's room, smiling at her.  
"Did you tell Jeremy?"  
"Yeah."  
"How'd he take it?"  
"Surprisingly well."  
Laughing I flopped back on her bed.  
"Time to get ready for the founders party."  
"Don't remind me."  
Laughing she showed me her little black dress.  
"Cute."  
"What about you?"  
Scoffing I stood and went to grab my dress.  
Walking back in holding the blue velvet halter top dress up.  
"Cute."  
Laughing we helped each other get ready.  
"What do you think of Damon?"  
Laughing I worked on my eyeliner.  
"I think he can be fun at times."  
Laughing she finished her hair and we were off to the founders party.  
Greeting a few of the people I remembered. Spotting Stefan I pointed Elena in the right direction. Leaning against the bar, not seeing any reason to stay at the party until Damon walked by.  
"Come with me."  
Tilting my head, I followed the vampire to the balcony.  
"Wow."  
"You look beautiful Liz."  
"Is that a compliment from the infamous Damon Salvatore?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
Laughing at the vampire, stealing his drink for a second, taking a sip I handed it back. Hearing footsteps I hid behind one of the trees as John approached Damon.  
"Damon right?"  
"John."  
"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting."  
"Yeah, it's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the um, kick off?"  
"Oh yeah, nothing more fun than these small town celebrations."  
"When was the last time you were here?"  
"It's been awhile, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"  
"Not long at all."  
"What do you think Damon? You know about the vampire problem right? Such a blood bath."  
"I wouldn't over react John."  
"Well I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amuck. Guess we're just gonna have ta hunt them down, thrown them in a church and burn them to ash."  
"That is the story huh?"  
"Part of the story."  
"Oh there's ah more?"  
"Oh there's a lot more. Seems there's a tomb under the church, vampires were hidden away, waiting on someone to come along and set them free. But you already knew that, didn't you? You're the one that did it."  
"And you're telling me this why?"  
"I just thought I would give you the introduction."  
Rolling my eyes as Damon snapped John's neck, tossing him off the balcony.  
"Nice."  
"You don't care?"  
"He's an ass. I would've done the same thing."  
Laughing he placed a hand on my lower back like he had done a few days before, leading me back into the party. Spotting Stefan I smirked as Damon went to gloat about killing John Gilbert.

Standing to the side my mouth dropped as John Gilbert walked back into the house.  
"This is bad."  
Not in the mood to be spotted by the uncle I would love to kill myself, I left the party.  
Driving home, I called Trey again. He knew about my irrational fear of John Gilbert.  
The man never gave me any reason to be afraid of him, I just was.  
'Yeah hun?'  
"H-He's back."  
'John?'  
"Yeah."  
'Ok, calm down. Where are you?'  
"Driving home."  
'Where is he staying?'  
"With Jenna."  
'Maybe you should call Abby? Get away from Mystic Falls for awhile.'  
"I thought about it, can't I just stay with you?"  
'I want to tell you yes, but I can't.'  
"Why not?"  
'I have some people over, and I don't wan you to be in the middle.'  
"Fine wolf, I'll text you later."  
'K, be good, play nice.'  
"Uh huh. Always."  
Hanging up I headed back to my room, curling into a ball on my bed and cried my eyes out.

I know it's shorter.  
Sorry about that, anyway remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter!  
Hope everyone enjoys!  
Only a few more chapters' till the end of season 1!  
Luckily I have season 2 as well, and when season 3 come out August 28th I'll get it as well.  
Please enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Good morning Liz."  
I glared at my uncle for a minute before going back to my breakfast.  
"How have you been?"  
"Fine."  
Hearing him sigh I flipped my laptop on.  
"So, I saw you with Damon last night."  
"So?"  
"So, what is your relationship with him?"  
"I don't see why I should tell you anything."  
Glaring at him I shut my laptop and headed out the door.  
_God I hate him._

"You'll do fine sis."  
Laughing she watched as I made sure her hair was perfect for the interview for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.  
"I can't believe I forgot about this."  
"Mom would have been proud."  
Seeing the look in her eyes I sighed, hugging my twin.  
"You got this; don' half ass it. Ok?"  
"Yeah, I won't."  
Laughing we heard her name being called for the interview.  
"Good luck."  
Nodding she walked into the room.  
"Well, it's nice to see she has someone to help her."  
Turning around I glared at Caroline.  
"Don't be jealous hun."

Finally after a week it was time to get Elena ready for the actual pageant.  
Following her downstairs just as some one knocked on the door. Greeting her history teacher who was apparently driving us.  
"Alaric."  
"Elizabeth."  
Shaking each others hands, I smiled as my phone went off.  
"For the love of God."  
**I'll meet you at the pageant.  
**Laughing for a second, catching Jenna's attention.  
**I'm not competing.  
**Rolling her eyes I heard her tell Alaric "puppy love."  
"How can it be puppy love if he's gay?"  
Laughing we started making our way out the door, until John spoke up.  
"I thought I was driving?"  
"No need we're going four."  
"Are we ready?"  
"Jeremy can ride with you."

Walking into the elaborate house I sighed.  
"Come on, we need to get you ready."  
Jenna turned to me.  
"I think someone is looking for you."  
Turning around, instantly spotting the now black hair of my best friend.  
Walking over, smiling at the look he gave the gown I was wearing.  
"You're not competing, but you should be."  
Laughing I hugged him.  
"Sisters aren't allowed to compete against each other, and I was living with you when they signed up for it."  
"Ah."  
Reaching up he messed with one of my curls.  
"You look good as a blonde."  
"Liz!"  
Turning around I smiled.  
"Damon!"  
Grabbing Trey's hand I drug him over to the older Salvatore.  
"You look delicious."  
Laughing I hugged the vampire, pulling back I realized introductions were needed.  
"Damon this is Trey, Trey this is Stefan's brother Damon."  
Shaking each others hands they turned their attention to me.  
"Shouldn't you be with Elena?"  
"Jenna's helping her. Where's Stefan?"  
"I'll find him."  
Nodding I went to stand next to Jenna and Alaric.  
"Alaric this is Trey, Trey this is Jenna and Alaric."  
Nodding at each other, we watched as the each of the contestants lined up on the balcony for the dance. Seeing Elena pass with Damon, I sighed.  
"Guess he couldn't find Stefan."  
"Guess not."  
As the dance started, Trey nudged me.  
"Isn't that the dance I taught you?"  
"Yeah."

Finally we were aloud to walk back inside so the winner could be announced, grabbing my best friends hand I led him back outside, leaning against the balcony I smiled at him.  
"So, who did you have over that I couldn't meet?"  
Sighing he leaned against the balcony with me, knowing I wouldn't leave it alone.  
"A very dangerous vampire."  
"Who?"  
"Trust me, it's better if you don't know. But he left; so you can stay with me till John leaves if you want."  
"I think one night would be good for me."  
"Good."  
"Elizabeth!"  
Looking towards the door smiling at Jenna.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Um, I'm gonna catch a ride with Trey, I'll see ya later?"  
She gave him a suspicious look before nodding and walking off; turning to my wolf we smiled at each other.

Pulling up to his house happily hopping out, lifting my skirt off the ground we walked into his house.  
"I'm gonna go change. You decide on the movie."  
"Alright."  
Laughing I walked into one of the guest rooms, smiling when I found my spare set of clothes in their normal spot. Pulling on the white tank top and black yoga pants I spotted something on the floor. Bending down I picked it up and gasped. It was a drawing of me talking to Trey just a few hours ago because I was wearing my gown that was now hanging up. Walking downstairs starring at the life like drawing.  
"Whatcha got Liz?"  
Turning it around he stopped dead.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"In my room?"  
As he reached for it, I pulled it back.  
"You're not telling me something."  
"Please Liz, I can't."  
"What ever."  
Sitting on the couch I continued to stare at the drawing. Seeing a signature at the bottom I squinted trying to make it out.  
"Niklaus?"  
"Where do you here that name?"  
Looking up at Trey I pointed to the signature.  
"Who's Niklaus?"

Muwahaha!  
Remember to review!  
Sorry if the characters are acting a little weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Woot!  
2 more chapters until the end of season 1!  
They'll probably be up probably Wednesday or Friday.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Putting my dress away I sighed.  
Trey had refused to answer any of my questions regarding this Niklaus guy, or vampire I guess.  
Looking threw the database on my computer, not finding any matches. Groaning I gave up.  
There was no record anywhere.  
_Course this is a vampire, probably under a different name.  
_Sighing I walked downstairs to be confronted by my oh so lovely uncle.  
"What do you want uncle John."  
"I need you to get something for me."  
"What?"  
"A devise from Damon Salvatore."  
"No."  
Walking past him he grabbed my arm, surprised by his strength I knew I was gonna have a bruise.  
"Yes you will, and if you don't I will kill you, do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
Letting go I walked out to my car, driving to the Salvatore's I didn't know what to do.

"Damon?"  
"Liz."  
Sighing I sat next to him on the couch.  
"I need whatever Pearl gave you."  
"Why?"  
Taking a deep breath I looked over at him.  
"I just do."  
"Did John send you?"  
"Yeah."  
I nodded, he ran his hand lightly down my arm, as he hit where John had grabbed me, I hissed and recoiled. Catching his attention; lifting the sleeve of my arm up, his eyes hardening at the sight of the forming bruise.  
"I'm still not giving it to you."  
"I know."  
Standing up, he handed me a drink. Without thinking twice I downed it. As Stefan and Elena returned Damon nudged me to follow Elena upstairs.

"How was it staying with Trey again?"  
"Fun, just watched a couple movies, passed out on the couch. The usual."  
For some reason, I felt like telling Elena about the drawing or the vampire that Trey wouldn't tell me about would be dangerous. And wrong.  
"So who won anyway?"  
"Caroline."  
"Good, she deserved it."  
Laughing Elena nodded in agreement.  
Seeing Stefan at the door I decided to leave the happy couple alone.

(Trey's POV)

A knock on my front door startled me awake on the couch; Liz had left a few hours ago.  
Sniffing the air, almost growling at the cologne that hit my nose; sighing I opened the door. Not surprised at the blonde vampire looking at me.  
"Leave her alone."  
Smirking he invited himself in.  
"Such a rare creature, why would I leave her alone?"  
"Don't talk about her like she's an object."  
Smirking he took a seat on the couch Liz and I had slept on the night before.  
"Ah, but she is rare, and she doesn't even know it."  
"She saw the drawing you left behind. I don't want her involved."  
Standing up the vampire tried to intimidate me.  
"Do not test me pup."  
"Leave her alone."  
Smirking he nodded, I knew he wasn't backing down, just biding his time before he gets Liz. And there won't be much I can do to stop him.  
"For now."  
Walking past me he left my house.  
Falling onto the couch, regretting the moment I told him about her. She was like my little sister, and I couldn't let that monster get a hold of her. I knew how "rare" she is, all I could do is pray she would find out on her own without that thing telling her.

Haha!  
Had to give it a shot in Trey's POV.  
I know it's short, and I apologize.  
Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter!  
Almost done with season 1!

Chapter 8

"Are you gonna help build the float?"  
Sighing I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair up into a pony tail.  
"Do I have to?"  
Laughing she nodded.  
"Still not gonna do it."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to do it."  
She sighed, grabbing her stuff for school.  
"I'll talk to you later."  
"Fine."

A few hours later Elena called me.  
"Yeah?"  
'Come by the school.'  
"Why?"  
'Please Liz.'  
"Fine, I'll be there soon."  
Hanging up on my sister, grabbing my purse I headed to the school.

Spotting Damon outside the school, I grabbed his arm.  
"Got a call too?"  
"Yeah, younger siblings need help."  
"Yep."  
Smirking at each other we walked into Alaric's classroom.  
"I saw Isabel last night."  
"Wait she's here?"  
Panic ran threw my veins.  
"Why is she here?"  
Alaric sighed.  
"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?"  
I glared at Damon for interrupting me.  
"No."  
"No, they're not?"  
"No, I didn't ask."  
"What about the invention?"  
"Didn't ask."  
"She know about the tomb vampires?"  
"I don't know."  
I sighed as Damon started getting in Alaric's face.  
"Did words completely escape you?"  
"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."  
"What's she want?"  
"She wants to see Liz and I, Damon."  
I turned to Elena in shock.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants."  
"You don't have to see her if you don't want to."  
"I don't really have a choice."  
Sighing I leaned against a desk.  
"She's threatening to go on a killing spree."  
"Oh."  
"I take it that's not okay with you guys?"  
"I wanna do it, I wanna meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."  
"Me too."  
Everyone looked at me while I nodded at Elena.  
Alaric pulled out his phone and called Isobel.  
After a few minutes he hung up.  
"Four o'clock, at the Grill. Damon and I have to stay outside."  
"Great."

"Think this will work?"  
Elena sighed as I took a sip of my drink. Rolling my eyes as Elena started talking to Stefan. Finally a tall brunette walked in, taking off her coat she draped it on the chair across from Elena and next to me.  
"Hello Elena, Elizabeth."  
Isobel focused on Elena more than me.  
"You look just like her. It's eerie."  
"You've met Katherine?"  
"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."  
Watching the pair, noticing that Isobel could care less about meeting her daughters.  
"Is that how you can walk in the day?"  
Isobel looked down at the stone around her neck with a look of indifference.  
"Katherine helped me obtain it."  
"Who's my father?"  
"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."  
"A name would be nice."  
"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions."  
"Why did you compel that man to kill himself after he told me to stop looking for you?"  
"Dramatic impact. Wish it would've been more effective."  
"Human life means that little to you?"  
"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."  
"No, it's not. I know other vampires. That's not true."  
"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon?"  
Isobel finally turned to me, unlike my twin I refused to back down under her gaze.  
"You went for Damon didn't you?"  
"No, Damon is my friend nothing more."  
"Really?"  
She scoffed and turned back to Elena.  
"Why did you wanna meet us? It can't be to just catch up."  
"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is I want what you uncle wants: Johnathan Gilbert's invention.""  
Elena chuckled and I shook my head.  
"How do you know our uncle?"  
"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."  
"So, what made you wanna be one?"  
"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena all of which I'm sure you've thought about."  
Elena shook her head.  
"That was your first lie. It's inevitable. You're gonna get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have what your looking for."  
As Elena tried to leave Isobel grabbed her arm, I glared at the woman next to me.  
"Sit down. And tell your boyfriend to walk away."  
After Elena sat back down, I gave her a slight nod.  
"I want the invention."  
"I don't have it."  
"I know that, but Damon does. And you're gonna get it for me."  
"He's no gonna give it to me."  
"Then the blood will be on your hands."  
Standing up Isobel left us sitting there.  
"The hell was that?"  
Elena sighed.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"There wasn't much to say, the woman doesn't care."  
Standing up I walked out of the grill, a lot running threw my mind. Giving Damon a look as he tried to approach me, I continued to walk home. Getting the feeling I was being followed I looked over my shoulder, not seeing anyone, I ran back to the house.  
Calling Trey, trying not to freak out.  
'Yes?'  
"H-Hey wolf."  
'What's wrong?'  
Looking out the window, not seeing anything I started to calm down a little.  
"Nothing, I guess."  
'Something's wrong.'  
"It's nothing, it just felt like something was following me."  
'Be careful hun.'  
"I will."  
Hanging up, I walked out to the front porch, looking around I didn't see anything. All of a sudden I felt pain shoot threw my neck and my world went dark.

Waking up, my head hurt. Looking up in confusion, I was laying on a king sized bed.  
Sitting up, realizing my left ankle was actually tied to the bed.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"You're awake, good."  
Looking up I saw Isobel leaning against the door frame.  
"Let me go."  
Smirking she walked over, grabbed my ankle and snapped it in half. Screaming in pain, I almost blacked out.  
"I would love to let my oldest daughter go, but, someone has plans for you."  
"What?"  
Smirking she grabbed my phone from the dresser on the other side of the room.  
"You won't need this."  
"Bitch."  
Stopping she called a guy in.  
Nodding he walked over to me, next thing I knew he started beating the crap out of me, falling off the bed my broken ankle braking even more. As the guy bent over me, I mustered up what strength I had left and punched the guy in the throat. Falling back away from me, grabbing his throat before kicking me again; staggering out of the room.

Bum Bum Bum!  
Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter for season 1!  
Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 9

Waking up, my entire body was sore. Listening I couldn't hear anything.  
Looking around from my spot on the floor, taking a deep breath I reached up working on untying my ankle. As the knot came loose, my leg fell to the ground; shooting pain back threw my body.  
Taking another deep breath sitting up, using the bed to pull myself up. Spotting my phone, I grabbed it from the bed.  
Clicking it on, relieved to see it still had a battery. I had three missed texted from Trey, looking at my text I realized Isobel had been texting Elena from my phone, so she wouldn't worry about me being gone for, what looked like two days.  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch."  
Looking at the messages from Trey I could tell he was panicking, but I had bigger things to worry about.  
Focusing on standing up, almost toppling over in pain; looking around I spotted a walking stick leaning against the wall.  
_Ok, focus.  
_Gulping I glared at the walking stick, slowly it began to rise, calling it to me it stopped next to my injured side. Smirking I grabbed it, leaning against it I slowly made my way out of the house. This time the pain was a little more manageable. Leaning against the door frame I pulled out my phone. Hitting Trey's number I knew I couldn't get back into town.  
'Where have you been?'  
"Trey."  
'Liz, what's wrong?'  
"C-Can you come get me?"  
'Where are you?'  
Sighing I told him the address, sitting down on the steps I called Elena.  
'Hello?'  
"Just so you know, I will never pick up and disappear without telling you either in person or with a phone call. Our mother kidnapped me, had her minion beat the crap out of me, and broke my ankle in half. Just thought you should know, that while you were getting ready for that stupid parade I was almost killed."  
Clicking the phone off, smiling when Trey pulled up, I could see someone in the passenger seat, but I didn't care.  
"Oh God."  
Running up to me the wolf asked what happened, so I told him what I told Elena.  
Sighing he picked me up, looking at my ankle he growled. Carrying me back to the car, opening the back door, setting me in telling me to lay down and relax.  
"We'll take care of you Liz."  
Nodding I laid back, spotting blonde hair before passing out.

Waking up in a white room, instantly knowing I was in a hospital, looking down I sighed at the cast.  
"Your up, maybe we can finally leave the hospital now."  
Spotting Trey, I smiled.  
"Thanks, for getting me."  
"Your lucky the only thing majorly wrong was your ankle. I'll call the doctor and see if we can get out of here."  
"Thank you Trey."

"Where do you wanna go Liz?"  
"I can't go home. I don't wanna fight Elena."  
Sighing he started headed back to his place.  
"I did something, I didn't know I could do today."  
"Oh?"  
"I made that walking stick float over to me, Trey. Actually float."  
He concentrated on the road. Pulling up to the house, he helped me out of the car. Smiling when he opened the front door for me.  
"Your not gonna baby me now, are you?"  
"Just a little hun."  
Laughing I hopped into the living room, almost falling over a few times.  
"Easy grace."  
"Shut it wolf."  
Sitting on the couch watching as night began to fall.  
"You're gonna miss the fireworks."  
"I so don't care. My twin couldn't figure out something was wrong, I don't wanna see her."  
All of a sudden a noise filtered threw the air, grabbing my ears in pain as the noise got worse.  
"Liz? Hun what's wrong?"  
"It hurts."  
Whimpering I didn't notice Trey pulling me to him.  
All of a sudden the noise stopped.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. It felt like needles were piercing my skull."  
Sitting back he sighed.  
"I think it's time you meet NiKlaus."  
"So you do know who it is."  
"Yes Liz, I do."  
Sighing he pulled out his phone and called someone.  
"Yes, she's here."  
Hanging up he waited a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.  
Answering it he let a man in with blue eyes, blonde hair, and was dressed in an expensive looking suit.  
Forcing myself up, I smiled at the strange man that was a head taller than me.  
"Klaus this is Elizabeth, Liz, this is Klaus."  
Reaching out we shook hands.  
"Nice to finally meet you Elizabeth."  
"Liz, please."  
He nodded in understanding; we stared at each other for a moment before I walked back to the living room. Sitting on the couch I watched as he sat next to me.  
"You were in the car when Trey picked me up."  
"Yes I was."  
Nodding I focused on the movie Trey had put in.  
"Are you a vampire?"  
"A hybrid."

Yay!  
Finally introduced Klaus!  
I know it's short.  
I'll work on season 2 next week!  
Remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright!  
Here is season 2!  
Thank you **Paris101** for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
I'm gonna give yall a heads up now, with school (college not high school) starting Friday, I may or may not get all of season 2 on here, if I don't then I'll have a lot of updates when I get a break, so don't give up when I have to put the story on hold!  
So, with that said, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

"Hybrid?"  
Smirking Klaus looked at me as I maneuvered myself to face him on the couch.  
"A vampire and werewolf."  
"That's cool."  
Giving me a weird look Klaus watched me for a minute, until my annoying phone went off signaling Elena was calling me. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at it.  
"Either hang up or answer it Liz."  
"Shut up Trey."  
Pressing the answer button.  
"What?"  
'Caroline is in the hospital.'  
"Ok?"  
'So is John.'  
"Is he dead?"  
'No.'  
"Damn."  
'Katherine's back.'  
"Elena. No offence. I really don't care right now. I'll be home in a few days. Trey's making sure nothing happens."  
Hanging up I rolled my eyes.  
"That was harsh."  
"I said be quiet. I'm going to bed, you supernatural's can do whatever."  
Grabbing my crutches, slowly making my way to my room; sitting down on the bed.  
"I'm in a house with a wolf and a hybrid, can't get any better than that I guess."

"Morning Liz."  
Glaring at Trey for a minute before taking a seat at the table; avoiding eye contact with Klaus.  
"Coffee."  
Laughing he handed me a hot cup of the caffeine filled drink, taking a sip I made a face at the bitter liquid. Glaring at Klaus when he scoffed for a second, turning to Trey rolling my eyes when he started laughing.  
"Ass, I lived with you for four months, you know I can't drink black coffee."  
Laughing even harder he handed me the creamer.  
"You're such a jerk in the mornings."  
"And you're a bitch."  
Seeing the look Klaus shot him, I started laughing, trying to calm down the two men.  
"Yep, proud of it too."  
Taking a sip of the drink, smiling at the familiar taste.  
"What's the game plan today?"  
Sighing Trey looked at Klaus before focusing back on me.  
"I think you need to go home for a little bit, we have some things to take care."  
"You're acting all serious now? What's up?"  
Klaus smiled at me, taking one of my hands.  
_Ok, these two are acting weird this morning.  
_"We just need you away from here Liz."  
Hearing the command in Klaus's voice, I nodded.

Limping into my house, seeing Elena in the hallway I felt really bad for yelling at her.  
"Hey sis."  
She turned to look at me, smiling a little.  
_Weird  
_"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just mad. I guess."  
"It's ok, I forgive you."  
"Ok? I'm gonna go get ready, shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Yeah, I was headed there now."  
Shrugging I worked my way upstairs.  
_That's it, I'm moving downstairs!  
_Looking at my reflection in the bathroom as I waited for my shower to heat up; sighing, I had a black eye, a split lip, and was covered in bruises and cuts.  
Easing into the shower, wincing as the heat stung my skin.  
As I washed my hair, my thoughts wondered to the hybrid I met yesterday.  
_He was cute, but Trey looked almost afraid of him, I wonder why? He didn't seem all that intimidating to me._

Walking down the brightly lit street, smiling as I spotted Damon; looking around, smiling at the carnival.  
"Hey Liz."  
"Hey Damon."  
"How are you?"  
"Been better, but I'll survive."  
Smirking he nodded.  
"Have you seen my sister?"  
"Not since she threw her phone."  
Laughing I walked next to the vampire.  
"She threw her phone?"  
"After you called her."  
"Oh."  
Looking down I sighed.  
"I know, that was mean, but, I thought she knew me better. And being in that much pain didn't help."  
Damon nodded; spotting Jeremy he explained he would be right back.  
Rolling my eyes, I finally spotted Elena. Hobbling over to her, smiling when she spotted me.  
"Hey sis."  
"Liz."  
Confused by her tone I tilted my head.  
"What's wrong? I apologized earlier."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes, I did. When I got home."  
"I've been here all day Liz, I never saw you."  
Leaning against my crutches, I was completely confused.  
"That must have been Katherine then, wow, you two look exactly the same."  
"So I've been told."  
"Whatever, look, I'm sorry for yelling."  
"It's ok."  
Rolling my eyes, I focused on working my way back threw the carnival, until a blonde rushed past me knocking me to the ground.  
"Hey!"  
Watching her run by realizing it was Caroline.  
_What the hell?  
_Forcing myself to my feet, following the teenager to the best of my abilities. Reaching the end of the carnival, spotting Caroline tearing into a guys neck, ducking behind a bush I yanked out my phone texting Damon.  
_At the edge of the carnival, past the Farris wheel, come quickly.  
_Waiting on Damon to show up, until I felt a hand on the back of my neck. Jumping I turned around and spotted Damon himself.  
"Don't do that."  
Smirking I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
"What's wrong?"  
I nodded my head towards Caroline.  
Damon sighed, standing up before walking over to the teenager.  
Leaning against a tree I watched the pair for a second, not surprised when Damon almost killed the new vampire. Only to be stopped by Stefan.  
Sighing when Elena stopped Damon from killing Caroline.  
_For the love of God.  
_Seeing Bonnie walk up, I got the feeling something bad was going to happen.  
Pushing off the tree limping over to the group, just in time to see Bonnie try to set Damon on fire.  
Panicked I dropped next to him and tried to put out the fire on his legs. Finally Elena got Bonnie to break her concentration, putting out the fire.  
While Elena led Bonnie away, I hugged Damon as he sat up.  
"You ok?"  
"I'll be fine."  
Nodding I pulled back, watching him stand up and help me up.  
"I'll take you home."  
"Thank you."  
Pulling up to the house, I smiled and kissed Damon cheek before working my way into the house.  
_Things are gonna get more complicated around here, I can feel it._

That's it for this chapter yall!  
Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 11

"I'm going to Stefan's."  
"Have fun."  
Rolling my eyes as my sister took off; looking at my calendar, sighing as I realized the full moon was tonight.  
_Hope Trey and Klaus are going to be ok.  
_Hearing my phone buzz, looking down smiling a little.  
_Speak of the Devil.  
_"Hey."  
'Hello Liz.'  
"What can I help you with Klaus?"  
'Always to the point with you my dear.'  
"Well of course."  
I heard him chuckle lightly on the other end of the phone.  
'What are you doing today?'  
"Staying home?"  
Hearing a car honk outside the house, looking out the window. Rolling my eyes at the blonde as he clicked his phone shut.  
_Guess I'm not staying home.  
_Grabbing my crutches and closing the door behind me, I limped over to Klaus.  
"What was the point in calling?"  
Laughing he opened the passenger door for me.  
"Get in."  
"Where are we going?"  
"On a little trip."  
Shrugging I hoisted myself into the SUV, giving Klaus a look of death when he tried to help me.  
Seeing him slide into the drivers seat and take off, I sighed.  
"So, Mr. Kidnapper, where's Trey?"  
"Mr. Kidnapper?"  
"Well, since you're pretty much kidnapping me."  
Smirking he rolled his eyes at me.  
"Trey is at his house, preparing for tonight."  
"Oh. Right. Full moon."  
Rolling my eyes, I watched the trees go flying by as Klaus drove further out of town.  
"So, Mr. Hybrid."  
Sighing he glanced at me.  
"What kind of trip are we going on? You're not gonna rape and kill me are you?"  
"No."  
"You're not gonna turn me either."  
"No."  
Laughing I settled back into my seat, relaxing until Klaus pulled over to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.  
"What's going on?"  
Smirking he cut into his wrist. Making me freak out.  
"What are you doing?"  
"If you drink some of my blood, your wounds will heal."  
Watching him as he brought his wrist closer to my mouth, opening my mouth a little.  
Almost backing away at the metallic taste. After a few drops Klaus pulled his wrist back, smiling at me before motioning to my leg that was in its cast.  
"Watch this."  
Watching as Klaus easily broke the cast off; in shock I flexed my foot.  
"Wow."  
"Your welcome."  
"Thank you."  
Smiling he pulled back onto the road and continued on our way.  
Finally he pulled in front of a large building.  
"You kidnapped me, to take me to the mall?"  
Laughing he nodded.  
"Well, is there a reason for all this random spoiling?"  
He smirked at me.  
"You have caught my attention Miss Elizabeth, and I take care of anything that catches my attention."  
"We'll see how long that last."  
Laughing I slid out of the SUV, only to realize I only had one shoe and wasn't dressed to go to the mall in my pink sleep pants, black tank top, hair a mess, no make up and my one white slipper.  
"It's nice and all, but a little warning would have been nice."  
Laughing he led me into the first store to gather an outfit.  
Ignoring the looks I was getting, I continued going threw the racks. Eventually being grabbed by Klaus and dragged over to a fitting room.  
"But I didn't pick anything out."  
"Trust me love."  
"Fine."  
Rolling my eyes, walking into the room to see one outfit, a pair of jeans, purple V neck shirt, and black short boots. Smirking I changed into the outfit, surprised everything fit perfectly. Walking out I modeled the clothes for Klaus, who nodded in approval.  
"Very nice."  
"Thank you."  
After paying the cashier who kept flirting with Klaus, making me a little jealous.  
Walking into the mall, I couldn't help but le my sour mood get to me a little.  
"What's wrong Liz?"  
"Nothing."  
Sighing Klaus wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Don't be jealous love."  
Rolling my eyes, continuing threw the mall.

Looking around at all the bags in my room at Trey's house, I tried to ignore the screams coming from the basement.  
_It'll be over soon, just focus on putting everything up.  
_Sighing I opened a bag and pulled out a stuffed wolf.  
_Oh the irony.  
_Shaking my head I placed it on my dresser.  
After a few hours, everything was finally up, and the screams in the basement had finally stopped.  
Taking a deep breath I laid down on top of my bed and fell asleep.

So, lots of Klaus Liz one on one time for the next few chapters.  
Wonder what will happen when Klaus 'officially' blows into town with Liz?  
Remember to review yall!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so, since I really want to finish off season 2 before school starts in 2 days.  
I decided to do only one chapter of Klaus Liz alone time; then let the fun begin next chapter.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Waking up slowly, not quiet ready to leave the warmth of my bed.  
_Didn't I fall asleep on top of the covers last night?  
_Sitting up a little confused to see that someone had tucked me in.  
Rolling my eyes I headed down stairs, surprised to see Klaus standing in the kitchen alone.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Who moved me?"  
"I did."  
"That's comforting."  
Smirking at me when he realized I was deliberately throwing around an attitude.  
"Moody in the mornings aren't we?"  
"Who's moody? I'm just my normal self."  
"Oh are you my dear?"  
"Yes, and since when am I your dear?"  
"Since I saw you in that dress for the founder's ball."  
Smirking I leaned against the counter he was next to, lifting myself onto the counter with ease.  
"You are a stalker."  
"I wouldn't call it stalking, more like admiration from afar."  
"Oh really, maybe that's what it was call when you were born, but that's not what it's called now, now it's called stalking. And the picture? Very creepy."  
"You didn't like the picture?"  
"I did, it was really beautiful."  
Smiling a little at the surprised look Klaus gave me.  
Watching as Klaus placed a hand on my cheek, leaning forward lightly brushing his lips against mine.  
Pulling back he smirked at me as I blushed.  
"You're such a jerk."  
Pushing off the counter, working my way out of the kitchen. Smiling when I realized Klaus was following me. Running out the back yard into the forest behind Trey's house.  
Dodging around the trees, knowing the hybrid could catch me at any time.  
Stopping to catch my breath for a second, only to be tackled to the ground by the strange hybrid.  
"Caught you."  
"No, really?"  
Smirking he kissed my cheek.  
"Never run from a hybrid love."  
"I'll remember that."  
Leaning up, I kissed him on the mouth. His soft lips moving against mine with expert ease. Pulling back, I smiled at the hybrid.  
"Can I get up yet?"  
"Maybe."  
Laughing I kissed him again, smiling when I felt him shift enough for me to roll out from under him.  
Jumping to my feet, I high tailed it back to the house. Barely making it threw the back door before my feet where swept out from under me. Laughing when Klaus dropped me on the couch.  
"Playful much?"  
"Only around you Liz."  
Smiling I sat up on the couch.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back. I just need to change."  
Laughing I made my way to my room.  
Looking around I decided to mess with the original a bit. Pulling on a silk, red baby doll top, and some black shorts. Nodding in approval I headed back to the living room.  
Watching Klaus's reaction as he took in my appearance.  
Smiling at the smirk that crossed his face, sitting next to him on the couch, leaning against his shoulder to get comfortable.  
"Nice outfit."  
"Thank you. A very nice hybrid bought it for me."  
"Oh? Anyone I know?"  
I laughed curling a little closer to him.  
"So, Trey tells me you have a sister?"  
Sighing I glanced up at him.  
"Elena, she's my twin."  
"Does she know about anything of the supernatural?"  
Laughing I focused on the movie.  
"Well, as far as I know, she's very aware of vampires and witches. But Hybrids and were wolfs? Not so much."  
Feeling a hand run threw my hair lightly, smiling at the calming touch.  
"Is there anyone that she's close to? That's human?"  
"Why so curious about my sister?"  
He sighed, sitting up I stared at the hybrid.  
"Klaus? What's going on?"  
"There is a way to break the curse placed on me. And I need your sister, the doppelganger, to do it."  
"Is anyone going to get hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"How bad?"  
"Sacrifice."  
Looking away, I nodded.  
"Ok, so my twin has to die to break the cures on you."  
"Exactly."  
"Alaric, he's a human you can use to get close to her. But how are you going to use him?"  
"I have a friend that will transfer my soul into his body."  
"Possession."  
He nodded, watching as I nodded, slowly taking in the new information.  
Laying back down, ignoring the hybrid a little as he made a phone call.  
_God, am I doing the right thing?  
_Rolling my eyes when I realized I was sounding like Elena. Hearing the door open, sighing when I heard Trey enter the living room, knowing he was gonna say something.  
Watching the wolf from the corner of my eye, he looked at us and sighed, lifting my feet before sitting down.  
"Glad to see you two didn't kill each other while I was gone."  
Laughing I turned to him a little.  
"Now why would we kill each other?"  
"Two hot heads under one roof? Some ones bond to say something to start a fight."  
"I resent that. I'm out spoken, not a hot head."  
"Right, sure you are hun."

Review?  
The fun's gonna start next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Let the fun begin!  
Klaus taking over Alaric; completely forgot about that until I re watched the episode.  
So everyone enjoy!

Chapter 13

After tracking down Alaric and taking him back to his apartment, I watched from the kitchen counter as Klaus' witch began the process of transferring Klaus' soul into the human.  
Seeing Katherine, who was lying on the floor, began to wake up. Fear sparking into her eyes, seeing me she looked completely confused.  
Finally the witch stopped chanting and Alaric stood up, walking over to Katherine as she tried to leave.  
"I've missed you."  
"Klaus."  
As the sun began to rise I couldn't help but laugh as Katherine filled him in on everything I didn't know.  
Rolling my eyes as the vampire kept begging for death. Wincing when he told Katherine to stab herself, turning to look at me.  
"Stay here."  
"Where else am I gonna go?"  
Smirking he leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him.  
"When you're not possessing my twin's teacher, you can kiss me all you want. But right now, it's a little creepy."  
Smirking he kissed my forehead, like he had done to Katherine.  
"I'll be back."  
"Have fun."  
Watching him leave I sighed a little, staring at the amused vampire across from me.  
"Looks like Klaus has a new toy."  
"I'm not his toy."  
"Oh hun, yes you are."  
Rolling my eyes I pulled out my laptop from the bag next to me.  
"Whatever, go back to stabbing yourself."

"Well, I'm bored."  
"Then leave."  
"I can't, I promised Klaus I would stay here."  
"Sure it wasn't compulsion."  
"It wasn't."  
"Prove it."  
Rolling my eyes I walked over to the door, and stepped out into the hall before walking back in.  
"See? No compulsion."  
Rolling her eyes, I glared at the vampire; sitting back on the counter just in time for Klaus/Alaric to walk back in.  
Looking between the two of us he sighed, going threw some clothes to try to find something to wear to the decades dance. Holding up a cross bow looking slightly confused.  
"Who was this guy again?"  
"He's the local vampire hunter."  
"That explains the clothing then."  
Laughing I grabbed the crossbow away from the original.  
"All I could fine, Alaric's bourbon."  
"I knew there was something I liked. There's a high school dance, and I need you to take out witch bitch."  
"If she has that much power she can since me coming from a mile away, you'll have to do it."  
"In this body? I'm her history teacher, she can easily hurt me."  
"No witch can channel that much power, it'll kill her."  
"Or me."  
Sighing I listened to the plan.  
"I'm coming to."  
The hybrid looked at me as I played with a knife I always had.  
"You're staying here."  
"I'm tired of not helping. Bonnie has already tried to kill one of my friends. I'm not letting her kill Alaric, he's a good man."  
"Fine."

Arriving at the dance I pulled a little at my short dress.  
"I can't believe I agreed to dress up."  
Laughing I watched Alaric work his way threw the crowd of students.  
Seeing Damon, I smiled and waltzed up to him.  
"Hey."  
"Well, don't you look better."  
"Thank you."  
"Klaus is here."  
"What?"  
He nodded and pulled me to him, dancing a little with the vampire; un aware of the look Klaus was giving us.  
Spinning into Damon, laughing when he kissed my cheek.  
"What did I miss while I was gone?"  
"Quiet a bit, but that's for another day."  
Seeing Caroline, I laughed.  
"Better go dance with my twin, she's about to be left by Stefan."  
Kissing his cheek quickly before walking over to Klaus.  
"What was that about?"  
"It's nothing, Damon and I have been friends for awhile."  
Seeing the look in his eyes, I almost doubled over in laughter.  
"Don't be jealous, we're just friends; that's all. Kinda like Trey and I."  
"But Trey is gay."  
"That's true. So what's the plan to get the witch alone?"  
"Just watch and stay close to me."  
"Alright."  
Seeing Elena and Bonnie walk out of the gym, following Klaus as he followed after them.  
"Elena, he has him."  
"Wait what?"  
"Klaus has Jeremy, come on let's go."  
Acting like I was panicked, running back into the school; going almost to the cafeteria I could hear Elena and Bonnie realizing something was up.  
"Where's Jeremy?"  
"I just had to get away from that dance. 60's ugh, not my decade. Now who's call was that anyway? I much rather prefer the 20's, the style, parties, the jazz."  
"Alaric? Are you on vervain?"  
"Now why would you ask me that question?"  
"He's being compelled."  
"Nope, try again. I am not Alaric."  
"Klaus."  
" Surprise."  
"No, it's not possible."  
"Relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you, you're not on my hit list tonight. But you are."  
Just as he went for Bonnie she threw him into the lockers, crouching low, my knife ready to attack the witch.  
"Liz?"  
"Sorry yall, you pissed me off a little too much."  
As Klaus got up again Bonnie sent him flying into the trophy case. Growling I lunged at her, only for her and Elena to take off running.  
"Good job Liz, leave the rest to me."  
"But."  
Grabbing my hand he led me into the cafeteria.  
"No matter what happens, stay hidden until the witch kills herself."  
"But."  
"Do as I say Liz."  
Sighing I hid behind a table, I couldn't hear what Klaus was saying but I could feel the energy wrapping around the room, then it was gone, the room went black and Klaus was dragging me out of the school.  
"What happened?"  
"She used too much energy, she won't be a problem anymore."

Review?  
I'm really trying to finish season 2 guys bear with me.


	14. Chapter 14

New Chapter!

Chapter 14

The next morning I was given a credit card and told to leave the house for a few hours.  
_Great, Damon knows I betrayed him, and Klaus wants me wondering around this boring town.  
_Walking outside the apartment, I couldn't help but smile at Trey as he met me in the street.  
"I missed you."  
"I see Klaus is letting you walk around now?"  
"Yeah; I think he has a plan, but doesn't want me involved."  
"Of course he doesn't."  
Laughing I linked arms with him.  
"So, what are we doing today?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"Oh?"  
"Come on."  
Laughing I let him drag me down the road.  
"Can we stop by my house first?"  
"Naturally."  
Laughing a little I smiled when we entered my house. Seeing Jenna in the kitchen, I didn't know what to say.  
"Tell me you've been with Trey all this time."  
"I have been."  
She sighed, leaning against the counter.  
"So, why are you back?"  
"Just need to get a few things."  
She rolled her eyes as I grabbed my bag from the kitchen table.  
"I'll see you later."  
She scoffed as we left.  
"What was that about?"  
"I have no idea wolf."  
Shrugging we continued down the street.  
Hearing my phone go off, glancing at the caller id, laughing when Trey said something about lover boy calling.  
"Hello?"  
'Hello Liz."  
"What can I help you with?"  
'Come back to the apartment.'  
"Fine, we'll head that way."  
Hanging up we turned around.  
"He's so demanding sometimes."

Reaching the apartment, I heard something break.  
Walking in, smiling a little at Alaric.  
"What's going on?"  
Seeing all the people that I didn't know in the room, I felt a little nervous.  
"Nothing love, Trey take her into the bedroom for a bit."  
Trey nodded and lightly led me into the bed room.  
"Trey? What's happening?"  
"They're just putting Klaus' soul back into his body."  
"Oh, I thought it was gonna be something bad."  
Laughing Trey watched me sit on the bed.  
"So, who are all the people?"  
"That's Klaus' circle, the people he trust more than anyone else."  
"Oh. So, I'm not trusted then?"  
"If he didn't trust you, you would be dead."  
"Oh."  
Hearing something hit the floor we looked towards the door, finally the blonde I knew stood in the door way.  
"That's better."

Yeah, I know, short.  
But I'm finally on the last DVD of season 2.  
So that means 3 more episodes/chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Last DVD of the Season!  
Word of warning, this one jumps around.  
And this is 2 episodes instead of 1.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Looking in the mirror; smiling at the auburn red hair.  
_Better than the blonde I guess.  
_Hearing Klaus explain the moon stone to his witch, I sighed.  
_He won't let me help him, even with the full moon tonight.  
_Walking out of the bathroom, smiling at Klaus.  
"You look hungry."  
I laughed at his observation.  
"You would be correct my stalker."  
Trey smiled from his spot next to Katherine.  
"You call me wolf, and him stalker?"  
"Yes, now shush wolf."  
Try laughed harder as I made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
Settling on some left over pizza, I watched Klaus slowly approached me.  
"Can I help you?"  
Glancing at him as he sat next to me.  
"I'm hungry to love."  
"So?"  
He smirked before focusing on my neck.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm a wuse and hate pain."  
"And if I say it won't hurt?"  
I glanced at him again.  
"Fine, only once though."  
Nodding he motioned for me to stand up, sliding to my feet. Watching as Klaus moved behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist; holding me against him. Kissing my neck lightly, feeling a slight sting before I became light headed. No pain, actually, it was really nice.  
Finally Klaus pulled back, kissing my neck one more time before turning me to face him.  
"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
"Shut up."  
Feeling my eyes getting heavy, leaning heavily against the hybrid, curling into him when he picked me up and carried me to the bed.  
"Get some sleep."  
"Ok."

Hearing a scream I shot out of bed.  
_What was that?  
_Walking into the living room to see Katherine cowering in a corner and Klaus looking pleased with himself.  
"What's going on?"  
"Just seeing something Liz."  
"Ok."  
Sitting on the couch, watching as Klaus left to get Elena.  
"Where's Trey?"  
"He's helping with the preparations for tonight."  
"Oh."  
After waiting for a few hours being absolutely bored Klaus finally returned. Looking a bit frantic as he watched something on his laptop; that was when Damon entered the room.  
"I was not aware you had been invited in."  
"I'm here to tell you to post pone the ritual."  
Klaus looked at me the same time Damon did.  
"Liz, give us a minute."  
"Alright."  
Sighing I walked into the bedroom, knowing what ever Klaus was going to do I didn't need to be apart of it.  
A few minutes later Klaus walked in, pulling me to him.  
"Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To perform the ritual."  
"Oh. Ok."

Walking into the clearing; seeing Jenna, Elena, and some other woman who was lying on the ground in pain, surrounded by fire.  
"What the hell?"  
"Liz?"  
"I'm sorry sis."  
I stood away from the group, watching Klaus, scared of what was going to happen. The fire surrounding who I presumed to be the werewolf went out and the wolf tried to attack Klaus but he pinned her down and pulled out her heart. Feeling sick to my stomach I looked away.  
Seeing Klaus approach Jenna, I was torn, she was my aunt but, she was also one of the people that made my life hell before I left.  
Seeing Stefan standing on top of the hill, Klaus jumped up to talk to him.  
Waiting for the two to finish talking, finally they came back down. Next thing I knew, Klaus stabbed Stefan in the back and the witch extinguished the fire around Jenna. Jenna looked at Elena and ran at me, biting into my neck before Klaus threw her off. Whimpering in pain I grabbed my neck.  
_Guess I deserved that.  
_Finally Klaus killed Jenna and walked over to Elena, watching as he grabbed Elena almost the same way he had grabbed me, feeding off of her before dropping her lifeless body.  
The fire in front of the witch went out and Klaus started to transform.  
That's when Bonnie appeared, growling I moved in front of Klaus, only to be knocked a few feet away by the witch. Finally the screaming stopped, and Elijah appeared, stabbing Klaus in the chest.  
"No."  
Approaching the pair with caution before they disappeared.  
"He left me?"  
Seeing everyone starring at me, I ran after the pair. Knowing full well I was better off getting lost than dealing with two pissed off vampires and one very pissed witch.

After a few hours of wondering around, Elijah finally came across me.  
"Is he ok?"  
"He'll be fine, come on."  
I nodded, taking the hand he offered me.

One more guys!  
Remember to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter for season 2!  
Please enjoy!

Chapter 16

Leaning against a tree waiting for Klaus to change into some clothes, blushing a little.  
"You've been busy."  
"That was amazing. How long has it been?"  
"Almost two days. Full moon came and went, you remained a wolf."  
"So I can change at will, that's good to know."  
Rolling my eyes I watched the brothers.  
"I remember every single kill."  
"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way."  
"Like old times brother."  
"Well, you had your little fun, but I believe we have a bargain."  
"That's right. Now what was it again? Oh yes I remember, you want to be reunited with our family."  
Standing up, smiling at the two.  
"Play nice boys."  
They turned to me.  
"So you survived."  
"Nice to know you were concerned."  
"I didn't kill you."  
"You almost did."  
Elijah laughed lightly at our bickering.  
"Can we go back to the apartment? I personally would like to take a shower."  
Klaus gave me a look, causing me laugh.  
"Don't look at me like that; you're a mess to stalker."  
Klaus chuckled and nodded; smiling he led the way back to the apartment. Elijah following behind us, watching as we teased each other.

Reaching the apartment; happily opening the door to see Katherine holding Stephan.  
"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."  
"You just keep popping up don't you?"  
"I need your help for my brother."  
"Well whatever it is it's going to have to wait a tick, you see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."  
Walking over I sat on the couch, not surprised when Klaus stabbed Elijah, and went after Stefan.  
Rolling my eyes I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Stepping out I saw Stefan sitting in a chair, Klaus looking pleased with himself, and no Katherine in sight.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Stefan is going to be coming with us."  
"Oh, cool."  
Klaus nodded as I sat across from Stefan.  
"Why?"  
I rolled my eyes at the vampire who decided to question me the second Klaus left the room.  
"I chose who I wanted to side with Stefan, I couldn't take doing the 'right' thing any more. I am not my sister."  
"You feel no remorse for Jenna dyeing?"  
I scoffed at him and moved my hair away from my neck revealing fresh puncture wounds.  
"After that, I have no reason to mourn her death."  
"Stefan, quit interrogating Liz."  
We looked over to see Klaus leaning against a door way.  
"She is not to be harassed while we travel."  
Stefan nodded, glaring at me slightly; which I happily returned.  
"Now are you two going to play nice?"  
"Probably not."  
"At least your honest love."  
"Try to be."  
He laughed a little while I stood up and walked over to him.  
"So now what stalker?"  
"Now, you will go with Trey. And we will meet you in twenty minutes."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Put Elijah with the rest of my family."  
"Ok."  
Shrugging I looked over to see Trey standing in the door way.  
"Go pack."  
"Ok."  
Nodding I grabbed Treys hand and we headed back to his house.

"He bought you this?"  
"Give me that!"  
Rolling my eyes I grabbed the lingerie from the wolf.  
"Are you coming with us?"  
"No, Klaus wants me to stay and spy on the town for him."  
"Well that sucks, I have to put up with stalker and bunny eater all alone."  
"Bunny eater?"  
"He doesn't feed off humans; at least he didn't used to."  
Sighing I continued packing clothes into the duffle bag I had set up.  
"So this were our fun ends huh?"  
"For now."  
Sitting on the bed I smiled at the wolf I loved like a brother.  
"You'll be safe with Klaus, trust me on that."  
"I will."  
Hearing the door open we both stood up, dragging the duffle behind me, smiling at Klaus before hugging Trey one last time.  
"Bye wolf."  
"Bye hun."

And that is it!  
Well, at least until season 3.  
Remember to Review!


	17. Chapter 17

So, since school has started, I decided to do some updates.  
But these are going to be short because I'm trying to work in time to write.  
Like always I own nothing, and please enjoy!

"Well this is fun."  
"Shut up Liz."  
"You shut up Stefan!"  
Klaus glared at the two of us as we bickered in the car. Finally we pulled in front of a cute white house.  
"What as we doing here again?"  
"I just want to talk to someone love."  
"That's what you've said the past three months."  
"Wait here."  
"What else do I do?"  
Watching as the two exit the car before sitting back in boredom.

All summer I have been stuck with the bunny eater and Klaus, who won't give me two minutes alone. I haven't heard from Trey in a month, and I'm getting tired of tracking people down, I'm just not as heartless as my companions and all this ruthless killing was getting to me.  
I miss my Klaus that argues with me and would humor me just to see me happy. Now he's set creating his highbred army. Speaking of, here comes Klaus looking pleased with himself.  
"Now where are we off too on our little adventure?"  
"A bar."  
"Finally."  
Laughing he turned around to see me lounging in the back seat.  
"Comfortable?"  
"No, a nice hotel bed would be so much better."  
"I can arrange that."  
"Alone."  
He pouted at me as Stefan slid into the passenger seat, covered in blood.  
Feeling a little sick I turned over and tried to sleep until we get to this bar.

Finally we pulled up to a shady looking bar, shrugging I followed behind the pair. Feeling strangely out of place in my short: form fitting, showing off a little too much cleavage, black dress and silver gladiator sandals. Stepping into the bar I watched as Klaus glared at everyone that wolf whistled at me, throwing a protective arm around my waist before telling Stefan to compel everyone in the bar. Hearing the front door open I spotted a short scruffy looking guy and instantly knew he was the wolf Klaus was looking for.  
"Liz, why don't you get a drink while we talk to our friend."  
"Sure, keep me out of it again."  
"That's a good girl."  
Rolling my eyes, I walked away from the guys to a pool table, sighing I started to mess around watching the guys every move. Feeling something press against my back, turning I glared up at the man behind me that Stefan must have missed.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Maybe you can sugar."  
Looking over at Klaus to see we had his full attention. Turning back to the man an idea popped into my head for a little revenge in Klaus ignoring me.  
"Sure hun, follow me."  
Grabbing the guys hand and leading him towards the door, thinking fast I opened the door for him. Smirking he walked right past me and I slammed the door behind him.  
Hearing him scream in rage I ran over hiding behind Klaus as the guy re-entered the bar.  
"You just had to provoke him."  
"Well yeah."  
Sighing Klaus walked over to the human, looked him in the eye and compelled him to leave the bar. Walking over he kissed my cheek.  
"Stop provoking people love."  
"Sure thing Mister Stalker."  
Smirking I walked back over to the pool table.

Seeing Stefan leading the poor wolf over near my table, I backed up a step; watching in morbid curiosity as he wrapped the guy in chains and started throwing darts at him dripping with wolfs bane.  
"Klaus?"  
"Yes Liz?"  
"This is messed up."  
Sighing he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap away from Stefan.  
"It'll be fine love."  
"No it won't."  
Sighing I shifted into a more comfortable position, quickly falling asleep, praying my Klaus would come back.

Remember to review!


	18. Author's Note

To all my lovely readers!  
First off, I'm sorry for not being able to update. I promise there will be a lot of updates around Christmas when I'm off for 3 weeks from school!

So just hang in there!  
First, to my Honey readers, I am in the process of re writing the entire story. I just don't like the way it's going and I don't like Rose becoming a little marry sue ish.

Teen wolf readers!  
Yall should be excited! After many personal messages asking for more Derek stories, I am working on a new Derek oc fic while waiting impatiently for season 3.

Vampire Diaries people! I swear I haven't forgotten you! Your updates will definitely be around Christmas!  
Walking dead! I love the third season so far, but you too will have to wait till next month! Don't hate me!

I love all of you!  
Please be patient with me, this is my first year of college and I can't find a balance between school work, work, and updating on time. So, just be patient and wait till next month, after the first semester.

Oh! Before I forget!  
I am also very slowly (and I do mean extremely slow for me) working on a Prince of Tennis fic, if anyone remembers that show.

I wish everyone well and I will update next month!


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello all!  
I told you I would be back sometime in December!  
I honestly thought I would have more time to write but my manager threw me into a ton of work as soon as my break started.  
So, I apologize for everyone having to wait for so long.  
Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!  
**

As the sun began to rise my feet began to hurt as we continued our hike through the Smoky Mountains.

"Are we almost there?"

Klaus laughed, grabbing my hand before I could trip again.

"Getting tired Liz?"

"I'm not a vampire or a hybrid like you two."

Chuckling he turned his attention to Stefan who was carrying the "dead" werewolf over his shoulders.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that, you know we've been walking for some time now. Even Liz is tiring out. If you need some water or a little sit down."

Rolling my eyes at the two; catching Klaus smirking at Stefan.

"You know, I ah, get that we're stuck together. But if we could maybe skip the chit chat, that'd be great."

"Kill joy."

Stefan glared at me as Klaus smirked again.

"So much brooding, your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend."

"Maybe because I'm tired of hunting werewolfs, we've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray we found ourselves a pack."

Looking up I realized we had stumbled into a camp, full of what I assumed to be werewolfs.

Watching Stefan drop Ray on the ground catching everyone's attention.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the girl as she immediately assumed Stefan was the biggest threat.

"The important question is who am I? Please excuse the intrusion."

Laughing I stood next to Klaus.

"My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me, fantastic."

Taking a seat on a rock in the middle of the camp; tying my hair up in a ponytail; rolling my eyes as Klaus taunted the werewolfs.

Finally Ray woke up, turning over looking around in a panic.

"Excellent timing Ray; very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?"

Nodding he stood up.

"Are any of you human? You're friend here needs human blood, to complete his transition into vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much; just a sip. Anyone?"

Slowly he stood up, following his lead I eased myself to my feet.

"What about her, she's human."

Klaus turned to the girl from earlier.

"She is not to be harmed."

Then he focused on the guy next to her.

"You."

Running over he bit into his arm, tossing the guy at Stefan.

Watching as Klaus killed the girl, flinching when his eyes turned into a sickly yellow and black, when he smirked I could see his fangs.

This is not going to be good.

Finally all the werewolfs were "dead" and Ray was sitting on the same rock as me.

Flinching I looked at his face as I noticed blood coming from his eyes.

"That isn't good."

Klaus walked over to me, glancing at Ray the same time as Stefan.

"That shouldn't be happening."

"Well obviously."

Sighing I stood up and stretched looking at the two men. As Ray began to panic.

"You said it was going to feel better, why doesn't it feel better?"

Klaus who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed, staring at the man in anger for a moment.

"Some master race."

I scoffed at Stefan as he leaned against a tree looking rather smug.

"Lose the attitude."

At that point the rest of the ex-werewolfs woke up.

Wincing when Klaus called for the human he used earlier to feed his girlfriend, all of a sudden Ray growled at us and took off.

Klaus sighed and told Stefan to go get him.

Wincing when the girl bit into the guys arm.

"Stay here Liz."

"Where are you going?"

He smirked before taking off, leaving me with the group of not-quiet-awake ex-werewolfs.

"He's got to be kidding."

Feeling something hit me in the back I turned and glared at the girl as she tried to throw another stick.

"I know you did not just throw that at me."

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?"

I smirked, walking closer to her.

"Me? I'm not going to do anything. Soon your body will be racked with so much pain you won't be able to move, just sit there whimpering like the dog you are."

She growled before trying to lunge at me, quickly falling to the floor in obvious pain.

"All bark and no bite."

I smirked before sitting down, only to see Klaus walking back with a smile on his face.

Finally night fell and the werewolfs were turning on us, growling Klaus grabbed me behind him as one of the girls walked towards us.

"Liz, stay behind me."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Finally Stefan returned as Klaus handed me another beer.

"They went rabid, some of them I killed, the others bleed out."

I sighed at the lost tone in my hybrids voice. Slowly he stood up looking at Stefan.

"In the end, they're all dead."

Getting mad Klaus threw the beer across the camp site causing me to jump a little.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed a vampire, I killed a werewolf, I killed the dopleganger."

Klaus stopped and looked at Stefan as I slowly got to my feet.

"You look like hell."

"Last time I checked I was dying."

I let out a small gasp at the hole in Stefans arm.

"Oh God."

Klaus smiled at me before turning to Stefan.

"We're leaving."

Turning to me Klaus bent down and scooped me up.

"You know, I can walk."

"I know, and if I let you hun, it will take longer than necessary,"

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and just enjoyed being with him, despite watching him murder tons of innocent people.

**So? What do you think?  
Trey will be back soon I promise!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi yall!  
I'm back, I got three days off.  
So I'm hoping to atleast get this story caught up to season 4 in that time frame.  
Just a reminder I don't own anything but Liz, Trey, and anything you don't recognize.**

Waking up in a daze, confused when I realized I was in the back of a nice car.

Glancing around, spotting Klaus and Stefan looking out across the sky line, stretching as I climbed out of the car. Catching the two men's attention.

"Where are we?"

"Chicago."

"Why?"

"We are here to see my favorite witch, if anyone can tell us why I can't turn werewolfs into hybrids, she can."

Nodding I yawned as the men slowly walked back to the car.

"I hate you both."

"And, why is that?"

"I fell asleep and we were in Tennessee, I wake up and we're in Chicago."

"That's just how it works love."

Rolling my eyes, climbing back into the car, digging threw my bag searching for a pair of pajamas.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing, these clothes are dirty and uncomfortable, so if you don't mind, eyes to the front and try to find us a nice hotel."

Stefan chuckled a little as Klaus smirked in amusement before focusing on the road so I could change into my baby pink sweat pants and tank top. Pulling a blanket out of my bag, making myself comfortable in the backseat trying to fall back asleep.

After half an hour I felt the car stop and Klaus telling me to get up.

"Fine."

Annoyed that I had to leave my warm cocoon, wondering behind the two to the check in counter.

"Hello, and how are you two gentlemen today?"

"Just fine love, we have a reservation under Klaus."

The girl looked confused as I finally stepped around Klaus up to the counter. Smiling when he slid his arm around my waist.

"I'm not seeing any reservations."

Klaus smirked before making eye contact with her.

"We have a reservation for a two bedroom suit."

The girl glanced down again and smiled at Klaus.

"My apologies, here you are."

After handing us our keys and explaining where the room was, we walked down to the room.

"This place is huge!"

Klaus laughed at my sudden enthusiasm, knowing it would only last for a few minutes before I finally pass out.

Smiling I wondered into what I assumed was to be my room, and crawled under the covers. Sighing at the feeling of a soft bed instead of a hard car seat. Feeling the bed dip slightly, not bothering to glance at who it was when I felt a hand brushing up and down my side.

Smirking a little as I rolled over to see Klaus looking down at me.

"Come to bed."

"Alright."

Slowly he pulled the comforter back, sliding in next to me as I moved to use him as a pillow.

"Now what?"

"We will go see my witch tomorrow, and go from there."

"Ok."

He smirked down at me before kissing my forehead telling me to get some sleep.

"Well, this place is, homey."

Klaus glanced at me for a second, smirking as I took in the old club.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Rolling my eyes at being ignored as Stefan walked over to a railing.

"I can't believe this place is still here."

"You got to be kidding me."

Looking up in surprise to see a slender black woman walking towards us with white hair.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender."

"Stop, you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

I laughed at the amused look on Klaus' face.

_I like her._

"I remember you."

"Yeah you're Gloria."

Looking between Stefan and this Gloria person in confusion for a second before opting to get a drink.

As I poured myself a beer, listening as Klaus told Stefan to help me.

Turning around, watching Klaus and Gloria talk for a moment.

"I know why you're here."

Sighing I asked Stefan for something stronger as the conversation turned to someone named Rebecca.

"She has what I need."

"Wait, who's Rebecca?"

Klaus and Gloria focused on me.

"You'll see love."

"Whatever."

Stefan smirked while handing me a shot.

"What the hell is this?"

Glancing back at him as he held up an old picture of him and Klaus.

"I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place."

Grabbing the picture from Stefan I smirked over at the hybrid.

"You look good in a suit."

He scoffed before explaining we had to go.

"If you knew me why didn't you say anything?"

Dragging behind the boys as they bickered.

Finally we came across a coffin.

"So this is Rebecca?"

"Yes."

As he lifted the lid, I smiled at the corpse in the coffin.

Blonde hair, wearing a cream colored flapper dress, grey skin with black veins visible, and a black dagger sticking out of her chest.

"Wow."

Stefan looked down as Klaus caressed Rebecca's face for a moment.

"I don't remember her."

"Don't tell her that, Rebecca's temper is worse than mine."

"That's hard to believe."

Klaus rolled his eyes at me before pulling the dagger out.

"Time to wake up little sister."

After a few hours I was getting bored waiting for this vampire to wake up.

"Time to wake up Rebecca. She's just being dramatic."

"Well dramatic or not, I'm bored."

He sighed, looking down at me.

"Fine, go to Gloria's bar and wait for us."

"Fine."

Annoyed that he had taken to ordering me around again I walked to Gloria's bar. Smiling at the witch behind the packed bar.

"So, he lets you out of his sight?"

"He doesn't own me, I could disappear right now and he would never see me again."

She smirked while handing me a drink.

"Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor Liz."

Turning to my right at the familiar voice.

"Oh my God, Damon?"

The dark haired, blue eyed vampire smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tracking down Stefan."

"Why? Elena's dead, he has nothing to go back to."

He just smirked at me for a second before taking in my appearance.

"What? Klaus doesn't have you locked away since you chose him over us?"

"Like I told Gloria, I can disappear if I want."

"Really? I bet you can't stay hidden from him when he walks in."

"Now that I can't do, he knows I'm here."

"Then leave."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature."

"Shut up."

Hearing the door open, Damon became serious.

"Don't tell him you saw me here."

"Got it."

Watching Damon leave I turned back to Gloria as she smirked at me.

"Just what are you my dear?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really believe Klaus would keep a human alive?"

"Well, yeah."

She smirked at me.

"How naive you are, I'll figure out what makes you so special to Klaus."

Rolling my eyes, smiling when the boys walked in.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"She's coming, you can't just conjure her up."

Rolling my eyes as the boys started drinking.

"I need some air."

Walking outside for a moment, smiling at the light noise of traffic.

"Why can't I just go home?"

"Need a ride sweetie?"

Turning to my left to see a tall man with black hair and familiar brown eyes.

"Trey?"

"Hey hun."

Smiling I ran over to the wolf.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been tailing Damon for awhile. He's trying to get Stefan to come back."

"I know I talked to him earlier, but why?"

Trey sighed, looking defeated.

"I'll tell you when it's safe. I have to go. Stay safe."

"But."

"Listen to me Liz, you need to stay safe. And do not tell Klaus I was here."

"Ok, I won't. Love you wolf. Stay safe."

"Always."

I laughed and hugged him, before watching him drive off. Turning around I smiled as Klaus and Stefan walked out of the bar.

"There you are love, come on."

Nodding I slid into the car we had "borrowed".

"Why am I staying here?"

"You're human love, Rebecca will rip your throat out."

"Fine whatever."

Sighing I watched as the two left me in the hotel room while they went to retrieve Rebecca.

**Remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Got another chapter for everyone!  
Please enjoy!**

After meeting Rebecca, we instantly became friends, dragging the boys shopping the next morning.

"There has to be more to this dress."

I laughed from my dressing room across from her as I heard Klaus telling her there wasn't.

Stepping out in a short, black off the shoulder dress, almost laughing at the face Rebecca made as she walked out in her little black dress.

"So women in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes then? You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing."

I laughed as Klaus nodded in approval of my dress.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music."

Shaking my head I walked over to a rack to find something else to try on.

"People dance to this?"

"Are we done?"

Sighing I walked over and kissed Klaus' cheek.

"And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you so my witch can find out why my hybrids are dying your necklace."

Reaching over I smacked the back of Klaus' head, knowing Rebecca wouldn't let Klaus do anything.

"He never got out of that "everything's mine" stage did he?"

Rebecca laughed at my humor while Klaus gave me a look of death.

"What? You won't do anything to me."

He growled but dropped the subject all the same.

"So? What do you think?"

"I like it."

"That's the thing about you Stefan, I can always tell when you're lying."

Laughing I walked behind Rebecca to help her change.

"Nice, great work."

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that!"

Laughing I unzipped her dress as she rolled her eyes.

"How have you been able to put up with those two?"

"It's a chore, trust me."

She laughed and pulled on a new dress.

"I like it."

"It's still nothing."

Laughing I walked out to see Klaus all sprawled out drinking wine,

"Comfy?"

"Very."

Rolling my eyes I took a seat as we waited for Rebecca to finish trying on clothes.

Sitting around the bar we waited for Gloria to set up and Stefan to reappear. Looking down at Klaus as he lazily reached up and ran a hand down my leg from his position below me as I sat on the bar next to Rebecca.

"He fances you."

I laughed as Klaus leaned forward and glared at her.

"I'm warning you Rebecca."

She scoffed and pouted at him before smiling at me. That's when the door finally opened revealing Stefan.

"You left us."

"Yeah, sorry, retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it."

"Shut up Klaus."

He turned and lightly smacked my leg in warning. Stefan turned and looked at Gloria.

"What is she doing?"

"She's failing."

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go off of."

"So use me, I only wore it for a thousand years."

I smiled as Rebecca walked over to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution."

After a few seconds Gloria twitched.

"I'm sensing something."

As she began to chant she suddenly stopped and looked at Klaus.

"I found it."

"So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that. I get pictures, images. There's a girl talking to her friends."

"A dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back."

"I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive."

"I need time."

I sighed sliding off the bar, watching to see what Klaus was going to do.

"And space, your harshing up my ju ju."

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked."

As the vampires decided to leave and get something to "eat" I was left with the witch.

"So, let's find out what you really are."

Glaring at the witch as she approached me.

"Now, this will only hurt for a moment."

"Touch me and Klaus will kill you."

"Oh hun, Klaus needs me more than he needs you."

And just like that my world started to spin and my head began to pulse with pain. Dropping to the floor while holding my head until finally my world went blank.

Waking up in a daze for a moment, quickly realizing I was chained to the floor by my wrist and ankles.

"What are you planning witch?"

"Just doing a little investigation, that girl I saw looked just like you but with brown eyes and hair."

"Bitch."

She smirked while walking over to my wrist and cutting it open with a knife. Flinching in pain, glaring at her as picked up a bowl and pressed something green into the cut that made it feel like my arm was on fire.

Wincing I refused to scream, keep a close eye on the witch as she continued with my other wrist and ankles.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus is not capable of loving a human, and you are not a vampire, werewolf, witch, or hybrid. So it's time to find out what you really are."

Walking back around she made a small cut over my collarbone, pouring a yellow tinted liquid into the wound.

Finally screaming in pain as my head began to spin with pain.

"Please stop."

"Sorry hun, it's time your secret was revealed."

Smirking she lowered her hands to my shoulders and began to chant.

My eyes began to flutter as her chanting started to increase, my head feeling like it was going to explode. All of a sudden she stopped looking at me in curiosity as my head was filled with sudden relief.

"Well, seems Klaus did find a rare creature."

"What?"

She smiled before walking over to a table and pulling out a mirror, walking back she smirked before holding it above my head, making me gasp at what I saw.

Floating above my head was a red glowing halo.

"What is that?"

The witch smirked before walking out of sight for a moment only to return with a different knife with a jagged edge to it.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't let a fallen angel walk around."

"Wait wait, why do you have to kill me?"

She smirked while washing the knife in an orange liquid.

"I guess I can tell you, seeing as how you are going to die anyway. There is another way for Klaus to create hybrids."

"How?"

"By using you."

"Me?"

She nodded while walking over with the knife.

"Only an angel can become pregnant with a hybrids offspring."

I looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before she dug the knife into my left wrist causing me to let out a scream that shook the walls of the bar.

Yanking out the knife she slowly moved to my over wrist just as the door was opened to reveal a livid hybrid, his eyes black and yellow, ready to kill.

Stopping for half a second when he saw me lying on the floor bleeding.

Running at the witch, snapping her neck in a second before walking over and breaking the chains holding me down.

"Klaus?"

"I'm here love."

Nodding I passed out when he picked me up.

**Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!  
Last chapter for the first DVD of season 3.  
I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**

"Liz, wake up love."

"That's not going to get her up Nick."

"Shut up Rebecca."

Feeling a something stroke my check before something soft pressed against my forehead. Twitching I slowly opened my eyes to see Klaus smiling down at me.

"What happened?"

He smiled as I slowly sat up, looking around at the room I was in.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Sitting back against the headboard, feeling the color drain from my face as everything hit me. The torturing, finding out that I'm not human, everything.

"Oh lord."

Rebecca grabbed my arm as I shook my head a little.

"I'm not human."

"No love."

"I'm a fallen angel."

"Yes love."

Looking at Rebecca for a moment before she took the hint to give us some space.

"Where are we?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"Since my witch couldn't help me I figured I would go back to the source."

"Oh."

He nodded, easing onto the bed next to me. Lying against him, lifting my arm to see if I could feel the halo I had seen.

"It's not there."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Looking up at him, smiling lightly.

"You knew what I was."

"Yes I did."

"And you didn't tell me."

"No love."

"Why?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Good point."

He laughed as I slowly got up.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"Visit the school tonight."

"It's senior prank night, you're aiming to see Elena's friends."

He nodded as I climbed out of the bed, almost falling over in the process.

"You ok?"

I glared at the laughing tone in Klaus' voice.

"Just fine thanks to your witch."

That made him shut up and glare at me.

"I'm getting ready, so go away and send Rebecca in."

"Fine."

Annoyed he left and Rebecca walked in.

"That was mean."

"He deserved it."

She sighed sitting on my bed as I pulled on some jeans.

"He means well Liz, just go easy on him."

I sighed pulling on a tank top.

"How's this?"

"It'll work."

I smiled and hugged the taller vampire.

"Thanks Becca."

"You're welcome Liz."

"Come on, time to make sure Nick doesn't do anything to rash."

"Ok."

Sneaking into the school wasn't a problem thanks to the seniors pulling stupid pranks. Staying close to Klaus smirking when I could barely hear Elena's voice.

"Well, that's interesting."

As if on cue Elena opened a door and almost walked into me.

"Klaus, Liz."

"There's my girl."

As Elena tried to run Klaus blocked her off.

"You're supposed to be dead, what are we gonna do about that?"

Pissed Klaus grabbed Elena and started walking half dragging her with him. Sighing I limped behind him, my ankles still hurting from the witch.

"You put a rather big kink in my plans sweetheart, you see the whole point in breaking the hybrid curse is to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that, I'm betting it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me just do it."

"In time I might, but I do have ways in making you suffer."

Smirking I followed them into the gym.

"Attention seniors, you have officially been busted, prank night is over. Head on home. You two."

I smirked as Klaus called to two seniors while I leaned against one of the walls. Smirking when he told the girl to lift her foot and the boy to beat her to death if she lowers her foot.

"I thought you were going to play nice?"

"Not now Liz."

Rolling my eyes as I walked over to my sister.

"You had one job sis."

"And you couldn't choose the right side."

"Oh, looking at how things have turned out, I would say I chose the right side."

Just as the girl was starting to lose her balance and Elena started asking about Stefan, that's when Bonnie appeared.

"I was wondering when you might appear. Liz, why don't you go find Becca."

"Sure."

Walking off, quickly coming across Rebecca dragging Tyler with her.

"I expect you to find the solution."

I smirked at Becca as we entered the gym.

"I would like you all to meet my sister Rebecca. A warning she can be quiet mean."

"Be nice."

I smirked as Rebecca tossed Tyler to Klaus.

Rolling my eyes as Klaus made it a point to throw a fit while making Tyler drink his blood and snap his neck.

"Has he always been one for dramatics?"

"Always, and he calls me a brat."

"Well, might as well take a seat, this is going to take awhile."

We laughed for a few minutes until Klaus told Rebecca to take Tyler elsewhere.

Taking a seat in the bleachers, not surprised when Klaus joined me, trying to play up to me for pissing me off.

Hearing the door open we glanced up to see Stefan looking a little confused.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness, and pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

"Fair enough."

I watched as Klaus bounded off the bleachers and towards Elena.

"Let's drink on it. Kill them."

I sighed as he pointed to the two teenagers.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No, Stefan don't. He's not gonna hurt me, he already said."

At that Klaus elbowed Elena in the face knocking her to the ground.

_Come on little sister, did you really believe he wouldn't hurt you?_

At that Stefan tried to attack Klaus, only to have Klaus grab him by the neck.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go."

Watching as Klaus compelled Stefan to do as he commanded. I sighed at the hurt look on Klaus' face when he realized he would have to compel Stefan.

At the command to kill the two teenagers I watched as Stefan bit into the girls neck, draining her in seconds.

Hopping down the steps towards Elena as Rebecca burst threw the door complaining about a necklace.

"Why is that dopleganger bitch wearing my necklace?"

Walking over I grabbed the phone from her and noticed the necklace around Elena's neck.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it anymore."

"Your lying."

At that Rebecca lunged at Elena, taking a small bite before Klaus pulled her off. That's when Elena told us that Katherine stole the necklace.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm gonna take a walk before I lose it."

Walking away from the group and down the hall, trying to navigate my way out of the school.

_I can't believe what's going on._

Finally finding an exit, I walked out into the night air.

_So how does all this angel stuff work I wonder?_

"What the?"

Looking around I noticed a faint purple trail leading out of town.

"Well what the hell?"

Following the trail back to a large empty mansion.

"This must have been where I was when I woke up."

Wondering into the house and up to the large room I was in this morning. Until my phone went off.

"Hello?"

_Where are you?_

"At the house. Why?"

_Get to the hospital, now._

"Ok ok."

Hanging up I spun around and started running to the hospital.

**I apologize for ending it like that, but my DVD was apparently really messed up. But please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, and favorite this story so far.  
I love getting responses.  
Enjoy!**

"I'm not happy with you."

Try sighed as I pouted on his couch.

"If I didn't watch after you, Klaus would turn me into a hybrid."

"And why didn't he take me?"

"I didn't ask."

Sighing I rolled over onto the couch.

"So, what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Stay out of trouble."

I glared at him as he continued to go through a box.

"So just what have you been doing?"

"Like I said, tailing Damon."

Rolling my eyes I focused on my new energy.

"What the hell is that?"

Looking up I could barely see the smoke of my halo above my head.

"I'm a fallen angel."

"Well, that would be why Klaus liked you so much."

"There's something else."

He smiled and sat next to me on the couch, lightly touching my halo. Causing me to twitch.

"Ok, stop touching the halo. It feels weird."

"Fine, what else is there for you to tell me?"

"I'm apparently the only thing that can have Klaus'…baby"

"Wait what?"

The look on Trey's face told me everything.

"That's just what the witch that made me accept what I was told me."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know."

He smiled and patted my stomach.

"So, have you and Klaus?"

"What? No"

"Hey, judging by the lingerie that he bought you, I just assumed you were getting some use out of it."

"Shut up."

He laughed as I sat up.

"You know, if you wanted to get something to really drive him wild I can help."

"You mean, purposely tease him?"

"Are you curious about what that witch told you?"

"A little. But, I don't even know what else I can do. If I can do anything."

He smiled and nodded.

"Well, when you're ready to try and see. Just call me."

"Well, seeing as how I'm stuck here. I don't think I'll need to call you."

He smirked, handing me his phone.

"You can call him whenever you want."

"Thanks Trey."

He nodded before going back to unpacking.

"Let's try this."

Focusing on Trey has he made dinner, easily changing his hair color from black to hot pink.

"Turn it back."

"Party pooper."

Sighing I turned his hair back to normal.

"Thank you, now why don't you see if you can do anything helpful."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, any idea why your halo keeps changing colors?"

I nodded as it changed to an emerald green.

"It changes with my moods. I think that's how I can do anything."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing I sat at the table looking at the pasta Trey made.

"Like when I changed your hair color I was feeling playful. And earlier when I accidentally set that tree of fire I was getting annoyed with you."

He nodded taking a bite while watching the circling smoke around my head.

"So does it just stay smoky?"

"No, if I'm mad enough it turns into a weapon."

"Well, that's good. Think it can take down Klaus if you needed too?"

"Probably. It would be natures way of evening its self out."

Trey started laughing at me for a moment.

"So when your expecting a mini hybrid and going threw mood swings, should I find a way to keep the halo from appearing?"

"Ha ha, you are so not funny."

Enjoying my dinner with my friend for a few short minutes until his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

He sighed and smiled at me.

"Yes she's here."

I rolled my eyes at the look on his face.

"She's doing great Klaus, you should see her with these new powers."

I glared at him as I started cleaning up.

"Well, she only lit one tree on fire. So I think she's getting it."

Walking over I tried to grab the phone from Trey.

"Yes, I'll tell her."

Trey hung up grinning at me.

"That hybrid is smitten with you hun."

"What did he say?"

"To keep at it, stay out of trouble, and he will see you soon."

I smiled and walked up to my room.

"I'll see you soon, Klaus, I can feel it."

Waking up with a start, quickly recognizing I wasn't in my room, but at the Salvatore house.

"What's going on?"

"She's awake."

Looking up confused at the voice to see a tall man with blonde hair, strong features, and pale blue eyes.

"Who, who are you?"

"I am Mikael."

"And I care why?"

He smirked but kept his distance.

"You are the fallen angel that is going to lead Klaus back to Mystic Falls so I can kill him."

I gasped lightly, my halo appearing in a deep red.

"And what makes you think you will be able to kill Klaus?"

"I am his father."

I glared at him, my halo dropping to my hand as a weapon.

"Don't be stupid Elizabeth."

I smirked before throwing the blade at the vampire, who dodged it with ease.

Catching it before throwing it again, only for the vampire to turn and tackle me to the ground. Shoving my stomach into the floor, keeping his knee in the center of my back.

"Get off you bastard."

"No my dear, that would be Niklaus."

I growled and tried to throw him off.

"Ah ah ah, careful."

I felt him place a hand on my stomach.

"I know how much you two fancy each other, I also know you are the only thing he can create a more powerful hybrid with. It would be a pity for me to have to destroy that little dream. Now wouldn't it?"

I whimpered as he dug his nails a little farther into my stomach.

"Now, be a good ex angel and stay quiet."

Nodding in fear to the man, as he got off of me and stood against the wall.

"Where's Trey?"

"The wolf that tried to attack me?"

"Probably."

"He's downstairs being taken care of by Stefan."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure."

At the ok I took off downstairs, as fast as my injury would allow anyway.

"Trey!"

I spotted him on the floor with a nasty cut to his shoulder.

"Oh God."

Rushing over I checked it to see how bad his wound was.

"Liz?"

"Oh thank God, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I'll survive."

Trey glanced down to see my bleeding stomach.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's ok, I've been threw worse."

"Yeah, but."

"Please just trust me Trey."

"Ok hun."

Hearing a phone going off somewhere I jumped when Stefan walked in talking to someone.

"I have her right here if you want proof."

He nodded at the phone before handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

_Liz? Are you ok?_

"I'm fine, Trey protected me the best he could, please Klaus, I'm scared. But stay away. This Mikael, he says he is going to kill you."

_I'm going to get you both out of there, don't worry._

"Be careful."

_Always am love._

"One more thing, I love you."

Passing the phone to Stefan as Trey smiled at me.

"He's coming for us."

**Bum Bum Bum!  
Yes, everyone's favorite hybrid will be back next chapter!  
Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Last chapter for the second DVD!  
Only 3 more DVDs to go!  
Yay!**

"Klaus, what's going on?"

He glared at his phone before chunking it past me.

"Stefan, stole my family."

Sighing I walked over to him, lightly touching his shoulder as he finally stopped pacing around Trey's living room.

"Look at me."

He glanced down at me, his face set in a scowl.

"We will find them."

He sighed, finally taking a seat.

"It'll be ok."

He sighed but nodded. Glancing over my shoulder, spotting Trey behind me nodding for me to follow him.

"I'll be right back."

Klaus nodded while opening a beer.

Following Trey upstairs he smiled at me.

"If you're going to give yourself over to him, now would be the time."

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Ok, you don't have a sex life, and you don't know what you're missing. That's why."

"Fine. If you leave the house, I'll wear that lingerie set you bought me and see where it goes."

"Good."

Rolling my eyes as he waited for me to change into a sequence lined, black, push up bra with a silver sparkly bow in the center, with a matching black thong to go with it.

"So how do I look?"

"Very nice, I'll just leave. Good luck."

"Thanks wolf."

I laughed as he walked down stairs, waiting until I heard the door shut before wondering downstairs. Taking it one step at a time, trying to keep my nerves down.

"I was wondering if the pup ate you up there."

"No, he just wanted to talk."

With a smile I waited for him to look up, finally he looked up to see why I hadn't sat back down yet.

"Well that's new."

"What do you think?"

He smirked before standing up.

"What's the occasion?"

With a smirk I figured messing with the hybrid wouldn't back fire too much.

"Oh, Damon is coming over later, I figured he would like it. Don't you think so?"

Klaus glared at me before grabbing my hips, pulling me against him.

"I didn't realize you were interested in him like that."

"Well, I can't seem to get any male attention around here, so I figured Damon would have no problem showing me what I've been missing."

With a growl he bent down, capturing my lips in his.

"You are my fallen angel, not Damon's."

Grinding my hips against his, a sly smile on my face.

"Prove it."

*Next Morning*

"Come on love, we need to go."

I groaned from my spot on the bed, glaring at Klaus as he attempted to gently drag me out of bed.

"No."

He sighed, climbing back in with me.

"Come on, we're going to the Grill."

"Why?"

"To have some fun."

Sighing I sat up, keeping the sheet pulled to me.

"Why can't you leave me here? I'm not an indestructible hybrid like you."

He smirked, kissing one of the bite marks on my shoulder.

"Now, I went easy on you."

"Sure you did."

He laughed, gently running his hand down my back.

"Trust me love, I was being easy."

"Oh I believe you."

He laughed as I finally swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Fine, let me get dressed."

Klaus smiled and started getting dressed. Wincing in pain I pulled on a simple blue sundress.

"What do you think?"

"I think you might want a jacket."

Looking at myself in the mirror, laughing in agreement at the numerous hickeys and bites.

Pulling on a black cardigan before following Klaus out of the house, trying not to blush when Trey winked at me.

Seeing Elena and Damon talking we decided to make ourselves known.

"Don't mind us."

"Klaus."

"You gonna do this in the Grill, in front of everyone? That's a little beneath you don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came down to the local pub to have a drink with my girl and a mate."

I smiled at the hybrid behind us.

"Get around them would you Tony?"

"Surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out."

Elena focused on me.

"Since when do you belong to anyone?"

I glared at her while the boys stopped their bickering.

"I don't belong to anyone. Since when did you start hanging around Damon? I thought Stefan was your boy toy?"

Klaus smirked.

"Neither of them are my toys."

"Really, by the way you play them, I just presumed that they were your toys."

Her mouth dropped in disbelieve as Klaus and I sat at the bar.

"You two are quiet the siblings."

"If I was a hybrid like you, my family would be dead too."

"Good point."

We smiled and enjoyed our drinks for a few minutes.

"I think it's time we had a drink with Damon."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Why the sudden interest in his well being?"

"He was my friend before you came into my life, I care about him like I care about Trey."

"Fine, I won't kill him."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He thought about something for a while.

"Why don't I deal with Damon and you go with Trey."

"Why?"

"Because, you are my weakness and I don't need to be focused on you."

"Ok, I'll go with Trey, maybe make his hair color change again."

Klaus laughed as said wolf walked in.

"What's up?"

"You get to watch her."

"Ok."

Trey laughed taking Klaus' seat, a huge smile on his face.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how was it?"

I laughed at him.

"It was. Nice."

"You had to taunt him didn't you?"

"Yep, that was fun."

"You're weird."

"Yes, but you love me."

"Unfortunately."

We laughed while grabbing another drink.

"Come on, I have a feeling you need some new clothes."

"I do, bastard ripped that one apart."

"That's what wolfs do hun."

"I figured as much."

We laughed as we left the Grill and headed to the mall.

"Since when did you have money to spoil people with?"

"Since Klaus gave me this."

My mouth dropped at the black American Express Trey pulled out.

"How did he get that?"

"When you've been around for a thousand years, you tend to have a lot of money to spend."

"Good point."

We laughed as we entered the slightly packed mall.

"What was he doing today anyway?"

Trey laughed as he pulled me into the Apple store.

"I don't know, something about talking to Damon and working on his old house?"

I scoffed while looking at a laptop.

"He has a house here?"

"Apparently."

Sighing I started to walk away from the computer before Trey grabbed me.

"You know, your computer is pretty out dated, and since Klaus is sprucing up his old house, you'll be moving your stuff into it. A new lap top would be a good start."

Laughing I shook my head.

"I don't want to blow all his money, he worked hard for that."

"Trust me, he's not going to care if its for you."

Sticking out my tongue, watching as Trey bought me the laptop.

"So, why hasn't he turned you yet?"

Trey laughed as we continued threw the mall.

"I think he knows if he did, you wouldn't be happy with him because I would be sired to him and not have a mind of my own."

"He's got a good point there."

Laughing we walked up to the mansion I had been in before, but it was painted white.

"Wow, some one was busy."

"Well, let's check it out."

Grinning we walked into the house.

"Klaus!"

Looking around it took a few minutes for him to appear.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing."

He smirked while Trey moved to put everything in my room.

"You did all this?"

"With some help."

Grinning I walked over and hugged him.

"What's wrong Klaus?"

"I found Rebecca."

"And?"

"She was staked in the back."

Gasping I looked up at him.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"When I get my family back, she will be."

"Ok."

**So? What did everyone think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, super short chapter.  
Hope everyone enjoys.**

"Where are you going love?"

Laughing I hugged the over protective hybrid.

"I'm just going to go for a short run, be back soon."

"Just be careful."

Waving at him as I walked out the door and started running down the street, iPod blaring in my ears. The feeling of being free for a few minutes exhilarating.

Coming to a stop, making sure the intersection was clear before walking threw it. Next thing I know, I'm being thrown several feet, rolling on the ground. My body in pain, opening one eye, spotting Stefan as he walked over to me.

"Why?"

He smirked, bending over to pick me up by my jacket and drag me over to his car.

"You're Klaus' weakness. Maybe if your life is in danger he will send his hybrids away."

Feeling him throw me into the back of his car before passing out.

Looking around in confusion for a few minutes, trying to ignore the pain I was in. Quickly realizing I was surrounded by four coffins.

"Where am I?"

"So, she's awake."

Looking up in fear at Stefan.

"Let me go Stefan, please."

He smirked walking over to me with a bottle of water.

"I don't think so."

Bending down he smirked.

"See, you're Klaus' girl. Meaning he will do anything for you."

"You can't make me do anything."

He smirked before shoving my head against one of the coffins.

"Ow. Damn Stefan."

"Be a good angel and stay here."

Watching him leave before grabbing my head, not surprised to feel blood.

"Klaus, don't be stupid."

Shaking my head a little before sliding to my feet.

"So these are what he's looking for, interesting."

Walking past the coffins, quickly spotting stairs leading up.

"Well, lets try that."

Working my way up, grinning a little when I reached an open room.

"Wow, if I wasn't being held against my will, this would be pretty cool."

Wondering around the house for a few minutes before spotting what looked like a front door,

"It can't be that easy."

Reaching forward to grab the handle, jumping back in shock as the metal burned my skin. As soon as the sunlight hit my skin it started to burn. Screaming I ran into some shade.

"Oh come on. Stupid witches."

Feeling something cold touching my back, spinning around I didn't see anything.

"Just let me leave, please, I don't know who you are. But let me leave. I haven't done anything to anyone."

_But your what my son wants._

Stopping dead at the whisper of a voice.

"Your son? Look I don't know anything, please let me leave."

Hearing a light chuckling in the air, panicked I ran at the door again only to be thrown back. Running full speed back to the basement, hiding next to one of the coffins.

"Damn witches, I just want to go home."

All of a sudden it was like a veil had been lifted, I could see Damon and Klaus, but they couldn't see me. I couldn't hear them but I could tell Klaus had threatened Damon. As Damon left I called out to Klaus, feeling a burning threw out my entire body.

"Klaus."

He looked over in shock to see me lying on the ground.

"Liz?"

Rushing over he quickly picked me up.

"It's ok, you'll be ok love."

"It hurts Klaus."

"Who did this to you?"

"Stefan brought me here and the witches did the rest."

He nodded, holding me close to him.

"Everything will be ok."

"Morning sunshine."

Rolling my eyes as Trey walked in holding a small bouquet of pink roses.

"You are the only man, who would happily carry pink roses."

He laughed sitting next to me on the bed, sitting the roses in my lap.

"Klaus told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll survive. Nothing like getting ran over, and having your ass handed to you by a bunch oh ghost."

He chuckled, lightly touching my banged up arm.

"We should have kept a closer eye on you."

"Who'd thought Stefan would kidnap me."

"Good point."

"So, why are you here?"

"Klaus has appointed me your personal bodyguard from now on."

"Great."

**I know, I know, it was to short.  
Promise the next one will be longer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry for the long wait!  
Anyway, naturally I own nothing.  
And Enjoy!**

Hearing a crash downstairs I shot out of bed. Rolling my eyes, quickly pulling on a robe and walking downstairs to see Klaus and another man looking into one of the coffins.

"What's going on?"

Klaus looked up in shock before smiling and walking over.

"I thought you were asleep love."

"Well it's hard to sleep with all the crashing."

He smirked before turning to his brother.

"Brother, this is Elizabeth. Liz, this is Elijah."

Walking over I shook the originals hand, smiling at him for a moment before he focused above my head in curiosity.

"You'll get used to it."

Turning to Klaus I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going back to bed, it's to early for family drama. So whatever you two were doing, just be a little quieter."

He smiled at me.

"Goodnight love, we'll try to be quieter."

"Thank you."

Grinning sleepily I wondered back upstairs. Eventually falling back asleep.

"What do you mean I'm not aloud to be at the sit down?"

Elijah sighed as Klaus and I went at it again.

"Because, I do not need you in the middle of this."

"Last time I checked, I have been in the middle of it since we met. What makes now any different!"

The hybrid growled, almost lunging at me but quickly stopped him self at seeing my halo in my hand.

"Maybe you two need to take a break."

I turned my glare on Elijah as he placed himself between Klaus and I.

"Why don't you call that wolf that's supposed to be protecting you, and I will calm Niklaus down?"

Nodding after a second, quickly walking out of the mansion, calling Trey in the process.

"What's up?"

"Come get me now."

"Where are you?"

"Walking down the road away from the house, if I stay near Klaus anymore I might kill him."

"What happened?"

"I pulled my halo out Trey; that tell you anything?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

Hanging up keeping a steady pace.

Finally I saw headlights coming my way. Stopping I waited for the familiar SUV to come to a stop, smiling at my blonde haired friend as I climbed in.

"Your hair goes threw more changes than mine."

"So what happened?"

Sighing I looked down as Trey drove off towards town.

"Klaus told me I couldn't be apart of the sit down he was having with Stefan and Damon. When I asked why, he said it was because he didn't want me in the middle of it all. And, I don't know, I just lost it."

Trey glanced at me for a second, a sly smile on his face.

"Don't get offended, but, when was the last time you were on the rag?"

"Really? You're asking me that?"

"Just answer the question."

Sitting back I thought about it.

"A couple months ago."

He smiled at my whisper.

"I think it's time we go to the hospital."

"Yeah."

"Elizabeth?"

Nodding I squeezed Trey's hand and followed the nurse back into a room.

"So Elizabeth, what seems to be the problem?"

Sighing I looked up at the older woman.

"My mood swings are starting to drive me nuts, and I missed my period a couple times."

She smiled and instructed me to go into the restroom and pee in the cup she handed me.

Embarrassed I did as I was told, asking for Trey to come back and wait with me.

Hearing the door open after a few minutes, looking up as Trey walked in.

"They said you needed some moral support?"

"Please?"

He smiled and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I feel like Klaus should be here with me."

"I feel loved."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled and nodded.

"I can call him?"

"No, I'm still mad at him."

He laughed, kissing my cheek; as the nurse walked back in holding my paper work.

"Well Elizabeth, it appears my suspicions were correct. You are pregnant. Three months pregnant to be exact."

"What?"

She smiled before telling us to have a good night.

"What do we tell Klaus?"

"The truth?"

I laughed as he quickly started babying me.

"Stop that."

"Get used to it."

I laughed as he helped me into the SUV, high tailing it back to the mansion. Seeing the lights on I sighed.

"Here goes nothing."

"Want me to come in?"

"No, I got it, I'll uh talk to you later."

"Good luck."

Nodding I took my time walking up to the house, taking a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, forcing a smile.

"Klaus? We need to talk?"

Turning the corner to see two men I didn't know, a woman I didn't know, and Klaus, Rebecca, and Elijah looking at me in shock.

"What the hell is going on?"

The woman with the red hair smiled at me.

"And who are you my dear?"

**So? What do we think?  
Remember to review!  
Please?  
I really appreciate it**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, I know its been forever since I have written for this story.  
And I apologized, but please enjoy!**

Looking at Klaus for a second before realizing her voice sounded familiar.

"Do I know you?"

She smirked while walking closer, all eyes in the room locked on us.

"I don't believe so, who are you?"

Growling a little at her commanding tone, keeping my halo hidden from view.

"I am Elizabeth, and who are you?"

Just as she was about to reach for me Klaus placed himself between us.

"Liz, this is my mother Esther, and my brothers Finn, and Kol."

Surveying the scene of vampires over Klaus' shoulder, as they starred back at me in curiosity.

"Ok, the house is full of vampires and I'm going to my room."

Working my way around the originals, making sure I looked confident until I reached my room. Sinking down to the floor, pulling out my phone and texting Trey.

**You are not going to believe what is going on.**

**Whats up? Howd he take it?**

**I couldn't tell him, his family is up and downstairs.**

**What?**

Sighing I put my phone on my dresser and thought about what to do just as Klaus walked in.

"What's wrong love?"

Sighing I looked up at him.

"I have something really important to tell you, and I'm afraid if I do, you're family, whom I know can hear me right now, might try to hurt me."

"No one is going to hurt you."

Smiling I shrugged and sat on the bed, watching as Klaus walked over to join me.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

Rolling over, looking away from Klaus as he laid next to me, puling me gently to his side.

"Please talk to me love."

"I'm pregnant Nik, with your baby."

Focusing on the wall I waited for something to happen, after a few minutes he rolled me over and kissed me, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah, trust me."

He grinned and placed his head on my stomach, making me smile.

Waking up the next morning to a very loud household and Klaus nowhere to be seen. Rolling my eyes I sat up and noticed a small black box sitting next to me. Opening it I found an amazing diamond ring with a 3carrot diamond in the center with two 1carrot black diamonds on either side of it. Spotting a note, opening it to see it was from NiKlaus.

_Liz,_

_I have to take care of some business, and I will see you later._

_Thank you for telling me last night_

_Love you always,_

_Nik_

Smiling I slipped the ring on my left ring finger, shocked at the weight. After a moment I decided to get dressed and see what was going on downstairs, so I pulled on a blue sundress and brushed my hair before wondering downstairs to see the vampires being fitted for suits.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh look, the human's awake."

Glaring at the one called Kol as he stood in the mirror.

"I'm not a human."

Turning to Rebecca I smiled as she stood up to hug me.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, come on. I need to get out of the house."

"Ok."

She grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the house.

"So, what were you and Nik being so hush hush about last night?"

I laughed as our driver, one of Klaus' hybrids, pulled up to a dress boutique.

"If you swear not to tell anyone and not let Nik know you know. I will tell you."

"I swear."

Laughing as she opened the door for me.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Can I help you girls?"

Looking over at the sales lady that had obviously heard the end of our conversation, and thought we weren't going to buy anything. Rebecca smiled at the lady.

"We need two gowns for a party this evening."

"Well I can assure you both that I do not have anything for a club in my shop."

I looked at the girl in shock.

"Wow, someone sure is quick to judge aren't they Becca?"

Bringing my left hand up, showing off the ring on my finger so the lady understood we had way more money than she could even dream about.

"I want you to give us the best shopping experience we have ever had, or else I'm going to kill you."

I laughed as Becca compelled the lady before focusing on my hand.

"Seems Nik was happy about the news,"

"Very."

We laughed before trying on different dresses.

"I wonder how fast hybrid babies grow?"

Becca laughed as she helped me into a navy blue mermaid style gown with swaroski crystals along the bust.

"No, hate it, take it off."

Becca laughed unzipping the dress.

"I don't know. I'm sure mother can answer any of your questions though."

Laughing I helped her into a pink gown.

"Oh no, that's not your color."

Turning around I help up a white gown.

"You're mother tortured me as a ghost, I don't think she has any interest in helping me."

Rebecca smiled while lacing up the back.

"I love this on you, and you might be surprised."

We laughed as we finally decided on a few dresses and left.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I smiled at Becca as she adjusted my top, smiling at the strapless pure white lace gown.

Walking out into the ballroom, not surprised by how many guest were there, who stopped and stared at us.

"Let's give them a show, mothers to be first."

Laughing I nodded and started walking down the stairs, instantly catching Nik's attention, as well as the rest of the vampires in the room, and my sister. Nik walked up, offering his arm, smiling I took it and aloud him to lead me into the party.

"You look lovely love, if you weren't already expecting, I would whisk you away."

Laughing I smacked his arm as he stopped and grabbed me a drink, placing his hand on my exposed lower back.

"Well, I am only three months along."

He laughed as I took a sip of my water since Nik refused to give me anything else.

"Expecting what?"

Turning we came face to face with Damon, Stefan, and Elena. Smiling when I saw Trey across the room.

"I don't believe that is any of yalls business."

Nik smirked pulling me closer.

"Be nice love, they deserve to know, at least your sister does."

"Fine, the entire family knows anyway. I am pregnant."

Damon and Stefan looked at Nik while Elena looked ready to try and kill me.

"Well obviously it isn't yours Klaus."

I looked up to see Damon focused on Nik.

"Actually Damon, it is his. Now if you will excuse me, I have an old friend to greet."

Walking away from the group and up to Trey, smiling from ear to ear as he hugged me.

"You look amazing, did you tell him?"

"Yeah, he gave me this."

I showed him my ring and he grinned holding my hand and examining it.

"He paid a pretty penny for that."

"Very."

"Let's dance."

Laughing I let the wolf drag me out onto the dance floor.

"I love the dress."

"Thanks, Becca helped me find it."

He laughed, twirling me across the floor.

"You don't think it's a little risqué? There isn't a man in here that can't keep their eyes off you."

"That's the point my friend."

Laughing we stepped off the dance floor and started walking around, only to be stopped by Damon.

"You really are crazy aren't you?"

Looking at the vampire as Trey stood by my side.

"What do you mean Damon?"

"I mean getting pregnant by a hybrid."

"What's the big deal Damon? I love Nik, and he loves me."

"He's using you to create a more powerful hybrid."

"Whatever."

Shoving past Damon, hearing the music playing again I smiled at Trey.

"Let's find Nik, I want to dance with him."

Walking in I scanned the onlookers to see Nik dancing with Caroline.

"Trey?"

He looked down and followed my line of sight to Nik dancing with the blonde, an easy smile on his face that he never gave me.

"I, I need to leave."

"Maybe it's not what it looks like."

"I don't care, please Trey, get me out of here."

He nodded and turned to lead me upstairs, passing Becca and Kol, Rebecca reached out and stopped us before we could go upstairs.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Can you tell Nik something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"He messed up."

She stopped and looked over to the dance floor, seeing what had set me off.

"Ok."

Nodding, Trey and I continued up the stairs. Reaching my room, I took off my ring and placed it on the dresser where he would see it.

Grabbing a bag, I threw some clothes in it and turned to Trey.

"Get me out of here."

He nodded and opened the window, smiling I watched as he jumped down and looked up ready for me to jump. Taking a deep breath I jumped, free falling until I landed in Trey's arms.

"Come on, I'm parked over there."

"Thanks Trey."

He smiled, opening the door for me, sliding in, grinning when Trey and I left.

"I think those pregnancy hormones are getting the better of you."

"He knew I wanted to dance, instead he chose to dance with that blonde bitch."

He sighed, driving to his house.

"Just get some sleep hun, it's been a long night."

"Yes wolf."

**Uh oh, Klaus is in trouble.  
Review guys, please?  
I'll update faster with reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my God, I am so sorry guys.  
For some reason I thought I still had to write this chapter, but it's been sitting on my computer.  
Anyway, please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter!**

(Klaus' POV)

"Sorry love, I promised a dance to another lady."

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"You two make a cute couple"

Nodding in agreement, I went in search of Liz, anxious to get my hands on her before someone else did. Spotting Rebecca watching me with her smug little smile I stormed towards her.

"Rebecca, sweetheart, where is Liz?"

She smirked, obviously enjoying herself.

"She left."

"What?"

"She saw you dancing, and she left with Trey."

As anger flood my veins I took off, running to the one place I knew he would take her.

(Liz's POV)

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to see you right now Klaus."

"I wont say it again, where is Liz?"

"She's upstairs sleeping, she's mad at you, and stress is bad for the baby."

Sitting on the stairs, watching as Trey kept his cool and Nik looked livid.

"Why is she mad at me?"

Trey laughed, leaning back against a wall.

"You knew she would want to dance with you, and she saw you dancing rather cheekily with Caroline."

At that Nik took a half step back, looking down.

"She saw us."

"Right after a certain Salvatore told her you was using her."

He sighed.

"Tell her I am sorry."

"Tell her your self."

Trey nodded towards me, as I stood up and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, only in my white pushup par and black boy shorts underwear.

"Liz."

As he went to grab me, I put a hand up.

"No Nik, you have to talk to me first, what were you doing with Caroline?"

"I was just dancing with her love, nothing more. I only love you."

Scoffing I glared at him.

"So if I, say, rammed my halo into my stomach and destroy the baby. Would you still love me?"

"Of course love, after everything we've been through. But why would you want to kill the baby?"

I smiled, as he looked a little concerned.

"Give us some time alone Trey."

Trey smiled as I was the one giving the command and not Nik, nodding he walked out of the room and into his, closing his door.

"Why would you not wait for me?"

"You were dancing with Trey."

"Not the way you were dancing, I saw your face Nik. You were completely happy and at ease, even when its just you and me your never that at ease."

He sighed walking closer to me.

"Let me show you how much I love you Liz."

Laughing I smacked him.

"Sounds nice, but, I am still pregnant."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him.

"I'm sorry Liz."

"I'm still hurt, but I forgive you."

Feeling Nik wrap my legs around his waist I gave him an unamused look.

"Just relax love."

"I might smack you."

He smirked, carrying me upstairs, wrapping my arms around his neck as he took his sweet time walking upstairs.

"If you try anything Nik."

"I won't love, just relax."

Curling closer to him, laughing as he finally placed me on my bed.

Leaning back, I pulled Nik down with me.

"I love you Liz."

"I love you too Nik."

Watching him bend over me, pulling me up farther on the bed. Laughing I smacked his arm, rolling on my side as he moved to face me on his side.

"It's been a long night."

"That is has."

Laughing I let myself fall asleep.

**Ok, nice sweet chapter.  
I would still like some reviews though.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Like I said, give me a review, and I will give you a chapter.  
Please Enjoy!**

Rolling my eyes as Nik dragged me back to the mansion, after listening to a few complaints from Trey. Being bored I laid out on the couch, looking down at my still slim stomach in pure curiosity as Nik drew in one of his sketch books, glancing up at me every so often. Watching Kol with unease, smiling when Becca finally walked through the door.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl."

Watching as Kol blocked Becca from actually entering the living room.

"Get out of my way Kol."

Rolling my eyes as Nik looked up at the small commotion.

"Out all night, what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt? Was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

"Don't start Nik."

Watching as Becca pushed past Kol, I stood up to greet her.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm bored."

"We really don't care Kol."

Smiling at Becca as I hugged her.

"I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for, go ahead, have at it."

"I don't want to go alone, join me Nik."

Seeing Nik looking unamused at his brother.

"I have a pregnant angel to look after."

Walking over I glared down at Nik, hating the fact that he was babying me.

"Look, I know you're being protective and all, but, I need some girl time. So go have fun."

"Ok, why not, I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with Kol trying to kill Rebecca's date."

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you Becca."

Laughing as Becca threw a shoe at Kol while they left.

"I'm going to get some food ok?"

She smiled and nodded, looking up at Elijah as he came down the stairs.

"How are you Liz?"

I smiled at Elijah as I munched on an apple.

"I have a hybrid growing in me, I'm not happy with Nik, life couldn't be better."

He smirked, handing me a small bag.

"What's this?"

Becca poked her head around the corner, changed out of her green gown and into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"I thought you could use something to brighten your day."

I smiled and opened it to see a simple silver bracelet with a heart pendant made out of my birthstone hanging from it.

"Thank you Elijah."

"You're welcome sister."

I smiled at the term he used before he walked out the door.

"Come on, I need a girls day, and lets face it. We need stuff for a nursery."

"You want to help me buy stuff for a nursery?"

She nodded, grinning at me.

Walking over I let her lead me to one of the cars and laughed as she instructed the driver to take us around to different stores.

After purchasing everything we could possibly need for a nursery. Elijah told us he needed us.

"What do we have to do?"

"I have Elena stuck in a hole, if she tries to leave. You both get to kill her."

"Ok."

We nodded, walking into the woods to find this hole.

Jumping into it we watched as Elena tried to get out.

"You know, if you just try to escape, we get to kill you."

After several hours, I watched as Becca and Elena kept arguing.

"For the love of God you two, shut up."

Elena turned and looked at me.

"I still can't believe you turned on your own sister."

"You're a bitch, Elena."

Getting in Elena's face.

"And what are you? You're harboring a hybrid."

"Harboring? It's a baby. You can't be happy that I'm happy?"

"Not when it's with Klaus."

Raising my hand to slap Elena, I felt something hard and sharp slice threw my stomach as Rebecca moved to attack Elena she dropped.

"What the fuck Elena?"

Without answering she took off.

Pulling the knife out of my gut, I started panicking.

As Rebecca came to, she looked at me.

"Get Elena."

She nodded taking off. Looking up I tried to climb out of the hole, using some of my powers to move. Limping through the forest, praying I would be able to find one of the vampires, even Kol would be ok at this moment in time. Feeling light headed, I forced myself to walk faster, increasing to a full run. Trying to get to town.  
As I entered town, I almost got hit by a car, looking up I saw Damon getting out. Standing next to me in an instant.

"Liz? What happened?"

"Elena, stabbed me."

He looked torn at what to do for a moment, listening to my labored breathing.

"I'll take care of her, you go."

I looked up to see Stefan nod from behind the wheel and take off while Damon picked me up.

"Stay with me Liz."

I nodded, watching as he took off at a full run. Ending up at the hospital. Finally I blacked out.

Waking up in pain, I smiled as Damon looked up at me.

"My baby?"

He sighed looking down before sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Liz, the knife went to far."

Breaking down, I clung to Damon as I realized I wasn't going to be a mother anymore. And that I didn't know what to do with my life right now.

"Stay with me for a bit?"

"Don't worry Liz, I'll take care of you."

**So? What do we think of Damon's sudden affection?  
Remember to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, so, I know this chapter is super short. But I figure I should let yall know I haven't forgotten about this story.  
I apologize for it being so short, but please enjoy!**

"Morning sunshine."

Looking up, blocking my eyes from the sun to see Damon smiling at me.

"Morning, what's up?"

"Your sister hates me, Alaric is in jail, and your hybrid is going a little nuts looking for you."

"Great, can I get out of here?"

He smiled and nodded, watching as I examined the scar on my stomach.

"This is a mess."

"Yes it is. Now come on."

Laughing I let him walk me out of the hospital, explaining how he changed Bonnie's mother into a vampire in the process.

"No wonder she doesn't like you right now."

"Aren't you supposed to be the more understanding one?"

"What gave you that idea?"

He laughed, driving a little faster through town. Finally we stopped at the bordering house.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rolling my eyes I leaned against the car while calling Nik.

"Where are you?"

"Damon is helping me."

"What happened last night?"

"Elena attacked me for getting in her face, and I. Lost the baby."

As the silence set in on the other side of the line. Finally Nik took a breath, I could tell he was having a hard time adjusting to the news.

"I want you to meet Becca at the Grill, and stay with her."

"Ok."

Hanging up I tried to decide what to do.

"Come on Liz, we're getting a drink."

"I'm good Damon, still need to process what just happened."

He nodded in understanding.

"You know where to find us."

"Thanks Damon."

He nodded before they left. Walking into the boarding house, mixing myself a drink with their liquor.

Taking a seat on the couch, listening to the silence for a moment.

**Please review.  
Spring break is coming up and I'm gonna try to finish this story.  
But there's no telling what'll happen.  
Remember to review and I will update soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!  
I know I said this chapter would be longer, but my spring break starts tomorrow and I will finally have time to watch season 3 again and figure out where I was going with this because I sort of forgot.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

(Klaus' POV)

"I. Lost the baby."

Feeling the dread set in I took a slow breath.

"I want you to meet Becca at the grill and stay with her."

"Ok."

Hearing the hesitation in her voice I hung up, throwing the phone across the room.

"Damn it."

Hitting the wall as I came up with a plan for revenge. Walking over I called Liz's wolf.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to go get Liz."

"Why?"

"She's at the Salvatore's and she isn't in the right state of mind."

"Fine, I'll go get her. And when she gets mad, I'll blame you."

"Fine."

(Trey's POV)

Driving up to the Salvatore boarding house sighing as I could smell the alcohol the second I got out of my car. Walking into the house to see Liz sprawled out on the couch, a half empty bottle of scotch next to her.

"Oh sweetie, what happened to you?"

Bending down to pick her up, stopping when she opened her eyes.

"T-Trey?"

Not liking how weak her voice was, or how red her eyes were from crying.

"What happened Liz?"

"I lost it."

Thinking for a moment I realized what she meant by "it".

"I'll take you home Liz, trust me, you'll be ok."

She nodded, falling asleep on me as I carried her out to my car. Laying her in the backseat with ease, throwing a blanket over her before walking around and starting the drive back to where she belongs.

"Where do you want her?"

Klaus glared at me with Liz in my arms.

"Just hand her over."

"She told me what happened. I'm sorry Klaus."

His glare softened for a moment as I handed Liz over, watching as her halo appeared and fell to the floor.

"She's really upset isn't she?"

"Yeah, I found her with a half empty bottle of scotch. She's gonna have one hell of a hangover. Take care of her Klaus."

He slowly nodded, his eyes focused fully on her.

Looking at him I realized for once all his walls were down.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Make sure she drinks coffee and takes some asprin when she wakes up, you probably won't be able to leave her alone."

He nodded again as he turned to take her to her room.

(Klaus's POV)

Watching her sleep I sighed, placing my hand on her stomach. Lifting her shirt a little I sighed again, tracing the dark pink scar.

"Rest Liz, We'll figure something out."

**I swear the next one will be so much longer!  
Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello all of my lovely readers!  
Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story.  
But fear not! I am working on a sequel that should be out in a few weeks!**

**Enjoy! **

"Good morning Liz."

Groaning I rolled over, twitching when it felt like a string was being pulled through my back.

"Wake up love."

Rolling my eyes I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You've been asleep for a week love."

Shrugging I sat up, wincing at the foreign feeling in my back.

"What happened to me?"

"You drank yourself to sleep, and you went through a change."

"Change?"

He smiled gently as he reached above me to grab something, feeling another pull I rolled my left shoulder trying to shake the feeling until I saw feathers. Shooting out of bed I rushed over to my mirror to see two giant gold wings connected to my shoulder-blades, that seemed to be emitting a light glow, taking a closer look I realized I had changed as well. My hair was now silver and down past my waist, striking blue eyes and porcelain skin.

"Wow."

I saw Nik behind me with a light smile on his face.

"It appears your not fallen anymore."

"I guess not, what happens now?"

Turning I wrapped my arms around Nik, afraid I might have to leave him.

"You'll have to move on love."

"Am I dead?"

I heard him sigh above me and kiss the top of my head.

"I'm afraid so."

(A few days earlier Klaus' POV)

"Is she still out?"

Turning a sharp glare at Liz's dog as he paced around the room waiting impatiently for Liz to wake up. Standing up I walked into her room, sighing a little as I spotted her still form. Listening closely I began to panic when I couldn't hear her heart beat. Rushing over I grabbed her shoulders feeling her cold skin under my fingers.

"Come back to me love, please?"

With her heart still not beating Liz began to move and groan in pain as blood seeped out of her back before two wings shot out.

Quickly understanding what was going on I took a step back and watched as my girl tossed and turned as her body changed.

(Liz's POV)

"I'm dead?"

Nik nodded slowly, gently kissing me again.

"I don't want to move on, what if I never see you again?"

He sighed and smiled at me.

"You will love. I promise, we'll see each other again."

Feeling tears stream down my face as he smiled gently and nodded behind me.

Turning I saw a blue door sitting in the middle of the room.

"But."

"Go Liz, I'll see you soon."

Reaching up I kissed him again before walking over to the door, twisting the silver knob, taking a deep breath before walking into the bright light.

**I know super short last chapter, but!  
Like I said I am working on a sequel for season 4!  
Please review and I will hopefully see you all when I post the sequel!**


End file.
